Show Me Love
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: A 'What If' story about Gaara and Matsuri. What If Gaara and Matsuri knew each other when they were little? Simple as that. GaaraxMatsuri GaaMatsu
1. Is This Swing Taken?

**Hot Shot's girl: Hee hee, I know I'm crazy 'cause I already got another GaaMatsu story, but this just popped up in my head when I was listening to a song by Tutu called 'Show me love'. As you can see it inspired the story and so now here it is. Hope you like it, I'm still thinking about it so if I don't update in a while it's because I'm still thinking about what to write . . . that or my mom's hogging the computer or it's just dead :) Well anyways enjoy.**

Gaara was so young and . . . so alone. He was born to a greedy father who was his village's Kazekage and a mother full of hatred who had died during his birth. His older siblings were young at the time and so did only as their father said. He didn't want them near him as much for he was nothing more than an experiment.

He held the one-tailed demon shukaku. No one wanted to be near that. One reason being is that of his sand jutsu that came with the demon. Being so young meant less control.

He never really knew how to use it, but when he did . . . he never meant it. He never understood why everyone was so afraid of him. He tried asking his father, but he never spoke to him. The only one who would actually speak with him was his uncle Yashamaru, but even he seemed a little distant from Gaara.

He wondered how his whole village could treat such a little child like this. He wondered why everyone seemed to dispise him like his father. He wondered why everyone ran from him just at his sight . . . even those his age hated him.

All he wanted in the world was a friend, but never had one. His siblings weren't aloud near him and feared him to some extent. His father gave him the look that he didn't even want him as his child. His uncle seemed to be hiding some kind of dark secret that just distanced himself from him and the children his age always ran from him because of what their parents said about him . . . whatever that was.

Sure he got whatever he wanted, but the one thing he asked for most and never got . . . was a friend. He would often look up at the stars and pray for one to fall out of the heavens, but none ever did. He never imagined home could feel so much not like one.

If he could ever get a chance at friendship he promised to never throw it away. He swore with all his little beating heart he'd cherish them forever and ever, even if it was just one . . . if it was just one he'd be satisfied. His prayers seemed unanswered until he saw a chance.

A stray ball had rolled towards him. A ball that a few kids were playing with. He picked it up knowing they'd have to come his way to get it. He put on the biggest smile as they came looking for it, but horror was only worn on their faces once they saw him.

"Run!" they screamed as they turned and ran for it.

"No please, come back," he pleaded as he stretched out his arm and his sand jutsu was activated.

He grabbed hold of a few little legs and little did he know he was hurting them. Soon Yashamaru intervened and saved them from the demon. He had accidentally hurt him because of it and for that he was sorry. Later Yashamaru spoke to him about love and caring for precious people.

Just thinking about a precious person make Gaara smile. Soon he hoped he'd have one. He prayed with all his heart he or she would come soon.

But as the days turned into weeks things seemed hopeless and he was feeling yet alone. It seemed the only thing that welcomed him was the night for it concealed him from all eyes and no one could tell he was the monster.

_Why has the night become my friend like this?_ He asked himself as he sat there in silence just swaying back and forth on the swing. _Why am I such a monster?_

Gaara was so much in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the sound of little feet closing in on him and a pair of big onyx eyes starring at him for a second. What woke him out of his thoughts was the sound of the poles creaking slightly because someone had sat on a second swing. He turned to his right and saw a small brunette girl sitting on the swing just a couple feet from him . . . not child had EVER been this close to him before . . . at least without shaking.

The girl just sat there though with a smile on her face and sparkling onyx eyes. She seemed to be so unafraid of him. Perhaps she just didn't know who he was.

"Hi," she said in a cheerful mood.

Gaara played this out in his head all the time. He always imagined this day, the day when someone--somewhere showed kindness to him and greeted him with cheerfulness. He always played it out and always knew what he was going to say, but couldn't find the words at the moment. It was just this was so unexpected that he just froze in surprise.

"Is this swing taken?" she asked with a smile.

Gaara still just sat there with his eyes wide as saucers and mouth partially open. The little girl didn't seem to mind though. She just smiled and turned to swing as she said--

"I take that as a 'no'."

And so she kicked her legs back and forth making her swing higher and higher. She was just filled with such an energetic field that it amazed Gaara. He just watched her as she soared higher and higher then . . . she did something he thought was mad. She jumped.

She had the biggest smile on her face as her body was soaked in the beams of the moon shinning down on the playground. It seemed to go back so slow for Gaara as he watched her giggle her way down. She landed on her feet and with a roll she was up to do it again. She giggle and ran back to the swing to reach a new height in her jump.

Gaara soon snapped out of it and decided to swing with her. He gave off a smile that rivaled his others and kicked his short legs as fast as he could so he could swing as high as she and perhaps at the same beat as well so he could see her more and enjoy her presence even greater.

Gaara swung higher than he had ever gone. One reason being that he never really had anyone to rival at swinging before. His chest was heaving with excitement as he looked at the girl next to him . . . she was even with him and they were swinging on the same beat.

He smiled to her as she giggled at him. Before he knew it though she jumped and for a slipt second he feared she'd run off so he had to jump to stop her.

"W-wait," he said deciding to jump at the wrong moment.

Gaara fell right on his face, but thanks to shukaku the landing was soft. The girl had thought it was harder than it looked so she gasped and ran to him.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?" she asked worrying he was hurt.

"Actually . . . no," he said realizing it didn't hurt one bit.

"You jumped too soon," the girl smiled.

"I guess I did," said Gaara glancing at her then down and then back at her again.

"I'm Matsuri," the little girl smiled as she shook his hand quickly.

"I'm Gaara," he said with regret knowing once he said his name she'd bolt off and run for it.

"Nice to meet you Gaara-kun," she said with a smile.

"Huh?" said Gaara surprised she didn't know him as well as he thought.

"Why the long face?" she asked.

"You mean . . . you don't know me?" he asked.

"No, should I?" she asked with innocence as she cocked her head to the side.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked just to be sure.

"Should I be?" she asked with a bright blink.

Gaara didn't say another word, he didn't need to. He just smiled so big and almost cried because someone had decided to befriend him.

"Are you alright?" she asked seeing the tears. "Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?"

"Yes," he said with a smile as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his arm. "Why are you out here so late?"

She just shrugged and leaned on the swing set as she cast her eyes down and said--

"My parents are gone."

"Did they die?" asked Gaara.

"No," she said with a quick shake of the head. "They're off fighting. They always are. I usually stay home in the day 'cause I got nothin' to do. When it turns night though I like to come here and play."

"Do you ever get lonely?" asked Gaara twiddling his fingers slightly.

"Yeah sure," she said with a shrug. "But I'm not anymore. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" asked Gaara with a smile.

"Because I'm with you know Gaara-kun," she said with the sweetest smile a girl could make.

Gaara slightly blushed at that and closed his eyes. He was so happy. He was glad that his prayers did come true. His friend did fall from the night sky and now he hoped she'd stay with him.

"Do . . . so you have anywhere to go Matsuri?" he asked shuffling his feet.

"Since we're friends now, call me Matsuri-chan," she said with a smile.

Gaara's heart lifted so high that he felt a little light headed. He inhaled and stood on his tiptoes as he clasp his hands together. She was everything he's dreamed and prayed for. A friend of all friends.

_Please Kami let her stay_, he prayed in his heart.

"M-matsuri-Chan," he stuttered in excitement. "Will you stay and play with me."

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Gaara nodded his head and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the merry-go-round. He made sure he was extra careful with her for he didn't want to accidentally hurt her like the others less she run from him too. There they played all night until the sun began to come up.

Gaara was surprised by how energetic she was through the night and even when the sun came up. Usually the children need plenty of sleep, but once the sun's beams began to hit the village she smiled and quickly turned to Gaara saying--

"Gaara-kun, come this way!"

This time she grabbed him and dragged him to a place far from other people. There she ran up a hill with him that shown the perfect view of the morning sun. Gaara just looked at Matsuri so filled with life. He could tell she was a bit older than him seeing how she knew about things most other children didn't . . . one was this perfect spot to witness a new day.

"Look!" she pointed at the rising sun and the rose pink skies. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Wow," gasped Gaara in awe with a smile seeing the new day take shape in a whole knew way than he had ever imagined or dreamt of.

"It's almost like someone is using a jutsu huh?" said Matsuri turning to Gaara. "To bring up the sun to make us smile."

"Yeah," said Gaara with a shake of the head and a awe smile.

Matsuri sat down and so did Gaara. Together they watched the sun come up until the pink in the sky had disappeared and the the sun no longer touched the horizon.

"Do you always do this Matsuri-chan?" asked Gaara.

"Mhm," she said with a shake of the head. "Would you like to do it all the time?"

"If you're always there," said Gaara with a slight blush.

"Sure," said Matsuri with a grin. "My parents are always out so we can do that. Now I won't be so lonely . . . and either will you."

Gaara's heart skipped a beat as she said that. It was like she knew what he had been going through. Like she had been watching him for a while, but the thing was is that one look just told her.

"Neither will I?" asked Gaara.

"Nope, no more," said Matsuri with a smile. "As long as you promise to be my friend foreva. Will you?"

"Yes," whispered Gaara not hesitating one bit. "YES!"

"Okay then," she said with a smile as she held out her hand. "Friend . . . Gaara-kun."

Gaara gently took hold of her hand with a warm smile that almost made him cry. He had never been so happy in his life. How could he ask fore more?

Everything felt so right, so perfect. It was like the stars were all aligned and the world was at peace . . . well . . . at least Gaara's world was. Even if it was only for a moment he was happy. At least it was a feeling he now understood.

After the sun was up high Matsuri turned to Gaara and smiled. It was then he saw the weariness in her eyes. She needed her sleep and she needed to go home. Gaara wished that wasn't so, but it is what had to come to pass.

He was afraid she'd go home and never come back, but somehow he knew that wasn't true.

"Well goodbye Gaara-kun," she said as she let go of his hand and turned to go home. "I'll see you tonight right?"

"Will you?" asked Gaara in happiness.

"Uh-huh," she said with a smile. "With or without you I'll be there."

"But I'll be there, I promise," he said clasping his hands together.

"Pinky-swear?" she asked holding up her tiny pinky.

Gaara just looked at it confused. He had never seen something like this before. Matsuri saw his confusion and so said--

"You wrap your pinky around mine and it makes a promise."

"Oh, okay," he said with a smile as he did what she said.

"There," said Matsuri with a smile as she let go and turned.

"W-wait!" he called to her as she walked down the hill. "Please don't leave me!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked turning to him who had now run to her.

"Please don't leave me like everyone else has," he said almost shaking in fear.

Matsuri saw he was afraid. She saw he was afraid of losing her and knew she must be the only friend he's got in the world. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I leave you?" she asked with a smile.

"But you are . . . I just know it! You'll leave and never come back . . . like everyone else," he said.

"Gaara-kun . . . you think I'm like . . . everyone else?" she asked casting her eyes down.

"Uh . . . I . . ." said Gaara casting his eyes down realizing that he may have hurt her feelings with his words. "No . . . no I don't."

"Then I'll be there," she said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back I pinky-sweared remember?"

"Right," said Gaara with a smile.

And so he watched Matsuri leave. He ran off back home and waited anxiously for night to come. Once it was at least the bit of night he ran off to the playground where the kids had just finished and gone home for the night. He saw she wasn't there and he felt betrayed, but soon realized it was too early so he waited.

He sat on the swing seat and just stayed there. An hour had passed and he felt more and more horrible. Why had she not come yet? She swore she would right? Was she different than everyone else or was she . . . just like everyone else?

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he hurt the cringe of the swing set. He turned and saw that same smiling brunette with gleaming onyx eyes. He starred at her in almost shock until she asked--

"Is this swing taken?"

Gaara then smiled wide and was content. He smiled at her so big that it made her try and rival his smile. She wasn't like everyone else . . . she wasn't.

_Thank-you_, his heart sang out to the heavens because of her. _Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you_.


	2. Be My Friend Forever, Please

He never thought this could happen to him, but it did. A friend, a friend, he had a friend in this lonely world. At first he wondered what he had done to deserve a life of loneliness and now he wondered what he had done to deserve a friend like her. He didn't care, as long as he had her then he didn't feel so different from everyone else.

Sure no one would play with him still, but amid all the running away there was always her there to walk up to him and take his hand just smiling and saying 'let's go play'. He could forget all his troubles when he was playing with his friend. She made him forget about the shuns of the other children and made him only focus on her.

Even his family noticed his change in attitude which his siblings were glad for though their father didn't look so happy, they couldn't really tell what he looked like seeing Gaara like this. His uncle was glad someone had the courage to befriend that monster, but deep down in his heart he wished he was alone . . . just like him.

Gaara, on the other hand, could have cared less about his family. All he focused on was his one and only friend Matsuri. She was everything to him and he treasured her high above all and everything.

She was his treasure and would always be in his heart. If anything ever happened to her then Gaara would fall even more into darkness. Probably never being able to be pulled out again.

He never wanted to think of that, but one day when he just sat and watched Matsuri run around the merry-go-round she fell and skinned her knee. Gaara quickly got up and looked to see if she was in distress. This was a natural reaction thanks to all the times he's been shunned—to halt before deciding to go and see what had happened.

Gaara quickly shook that off though seeing her eyes fill up with tears. His heart nearly broke seeing his only friend crying. He ran as fast as he could to her and when he got there he looked at her and she him as he asked—

"Are you okay Matsuri-chan?"

"I . . . I don't know," she sniffed and cried as she held her skinned knee. "It's hurts Gaara-kun."

Gaara just stood there not knowing what to do. What could he do? He wasn't no medical-nin you know.

Once he figured it out he smiled and took a seat in the dirt next to Matsuri and said—

"Then I'll wait for you to get better."

Matsuri just looked at him. Her crying had stopped to let room for confusion. She had never had a friend so devoted to her. She hadn't had much friends due to her being inside all the time from her parents being away.

Matsuri's frown soon turned upside down thanks to her new friend. He was everything she could ever want or ask for. Funny how she never asked for a friend such as him and there he was . . . like a knight in shinning armor sticking through the hard times with her.

He was like a knight yes, but then again he seemed so frail on the inside. She noticed that the first time she tried to go home. He lashed out in fear that she would never come back. She was his only friend in the world and he was very thankful . . . she could see it in his eyes and actions.

Like now . . . he was staying with her until she stopped crying. She had to smile, what else could she do in a situation like this? He was so kind to her.

Matsuri soon stood up and wiped the dirt off her. Gaara just starred at her wondering if she was really okay.

"Are you okay—Matsuri-chan?" he asked a bit confused about how a smile could make her feel so better.

"Mhm, thanks to you Gaara-kun," she smiled with slightly pink cheeks.

"What did I do?" asked Gaara.

She then took his hand and placed it on her heart just smiling. Gaara gasped slightly at this action, but once she spoke he understood so much better.

"My scrap on my knee might not be healed, but my scrap on my heart is . . . thanks to you," she said with a smile.

Gaara smiled wide and jumped for joy inwardly. He had no idea he had that kind of an effect . . . or that could happen to the heart. It could though because of that one time his heart ached like someone had cut it.

"Hurray!" exclaimed Gaara as he jumped to his feet and hugged Matsuri.

Matsuri jumped back a little by this sudden move making her lose her balance and come crashing to the ground with Gaara on top of her. She just looked at the little one so happy that he was tearing up.

"Uh . . . Gaara-kun . . .?" she said not understanding the reason for the tears. "Why are you crying."

"Because," he said with a smile as he rubbed his face into her neck. "I am happy that you are happy."

"Is that all?" she asked cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Yes," he said with smile as he closed his eyes and let the tears call on Matsuri's small dress.

Matsuri again couldn't help but smile. He was so frail on the inside—she was right about that. This made her all the more protective of him making sure no one hurt his feelings and if they did she was there to glue them back together.

Matsuri squeezed Gaara into a tight hug. He was caught a bit off guard by this, but soon he just melted into her like she was his mother holding onto him for dear life and he was her child just wanting to listen to her heartbeat and be oh so close. His own arms wrapped around her and held onto her tightly.

As he closed his eyes visions of her playfully running around giggling danced in his mind. He wanted her to stay forever like that and never change no matter what. Gaara soon opened his eyes remembering what he was called by others . . . a monster. Could someone stay the same even with a monster? Could she be happy—with him?

Gaara tugged on her sleeve and wiped his eyes on them staining them with his tears. Would she eventually run away in fear of him like the others? What ever would he do if she left him?

What ever would he do if she left this world? If she . . . if she died? Gaara thought on that for a bit and just the thought of her dying angered him so this caused him to protectively squeeze Matsuri a little tight for her.

"No," he whispered. "I won't let you die!"

"Gaara?" gasped Matsuri seeing his grip was getting a little too tight for her.

If she ever died . . . then . . . then he'd go with her!

"No, no!" he cried. "I don't want you to die!"

"Gaara, I'm not dead," she said looking at him as he buried his face into her chest, but he was as one deaf to her.

"Let me go with you if you do!" he pleaded.

"GAARA!" she yelled to get his attention, which worked by the way.

"Huh?" he said looking up into her onyx eyes.

She just smiled at him though as she let go of him and placed her hands on both sides of his face. She lightly rubbed his plump cheeks almost like a caress before she hugged his face and closed her eyes gently saying—

"I won't go anywhere if you don't Gaara-kun."

She then felt the tears fall on her arms. She felt Gaara's arms come to embrace hers that were wrapped around his head like holding a baby. She felt his fingers bend tightly around her sleeves and just tug at her making sure she was telling the truth.

Matsuri knew that his trust was very low in anything and anyone and so she made sure she'd do whatever she could to build it up between the two of them because she wanted it. She'd stay there in the dirt as long as it took for Gaara to realize she wouldn't move unless he did like she had promised.

She then felt the tears fall on her arms. She felt Gaara's arms come to embrace hers that were wrapped around his head like holding a baby. She felt his fingers bend tightly around her sleeves and just tug at her making sure she was telling the truth.

Matsuri knew that his trust was very low in anything and anyone and so she made sure she'd do whatever she could to build it up between the two of them because she wanted it. She'd stay there in the dirt as long as it took for Gaara to realize she wouldn't move unless he did like she had promised.

Gaara would have stayed that way forever if Matsuri wouldn't have rolled to the side to roll him off her and look at him by her side. Gaara just starred into Matsuri's kind eyes for the longest time as they laid on their sides together. She seemed to never be out of smiles and he hoped the day would never come when she had.

Matsuri held onto Gaara's hands tightly even though he wasn't holding onto hers. He seemed rather numb at the moment as he starred at her just looking for any signs of rejection of their friendship. She smiled because she knew in her heart he'd never find any . . . she just hoped his heart wasn't blind enough not to see it.

_It's right there Gaara-kun, just see it_, she said in her mind as she scanned his own tired eyes.

Before she had known it . . . she had drifted off into dream. Gaara still just watched her. For the hours she had slept he just watched her—wondering what she dreamt of—what it was like to dream or even sleep. She made it look so easy and beautiful Gaara almost felt he could do the same.

He grasp her limp hands and closed his eyes trying to mimic her, but moments later he opened his eyes just not being able to sleep. Gaara then scooted a little closer to her and closed his eyes asking—

"Can you help me to sleep . . . Matsuri-chan?"

She didn't respond though. She was already deep he in sleep. It was understandable. He was wanted to be close and watch her peacefully dream.

"What do you dream about Matsuri?" he asked her.

Even though she still slept he kept asking her so many things she'd never remember. He knew this, but felt in his heart he had to ask them.

"Can you hear me . . . Matsuri-Chan? . . . do you want to hear me?"

Gaara's eyes then glanced down at the hand he held in his. His little thumbs rubbed the top of it and just felt her light smooth skin. She was so soft and this brought up new questions and wonder.

He wondered if all the females of the race were like this . . . soft and caring and full of smiles. If they were anything like her then yes . . . yes they were.

"The sun," said Gaara as he picked his head up and noticed the sun coming up.

His heart somewhat sank knowing that when the sun came up she'd be gone. His eyes showed sorrow wishing he could keep her here forever, but he couldn't. She had her life and he had his . . . but one thing was . . . she was his life.

"Uh," said Matsuri opening her eyes as the light shown on them.

Her eyes widened somewhat seeing Gaara's face right in hers. It was a little awkward and too close so she asked—

"Uh . . . Gaara-kun . . .?"

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

Matsuri scooted back and saw confusion in his eyes as to why she did that. His feelings weren't crushed or anything, just a bit confused. She didn't need to explain that though. He'd be fine.

She got up and wiped herself off. She inhaled the morning air and smiled. She turned to Gaara and said—

"Well, I better get home before my Nanny notices I'm gone. See you tonight Gaara-kun."

"Yeah, you too," he said as he stood up and watched her disappear in between the houses.

As Matsuri left she watched Gaara just sulk in sadness as she left. He was like a puppy, fearing its master whom he loves will never come back when she will. It made her heart ache just seeing him like that and so she couldn't help but turn around and run back to him to give him one last tight hug.

It was a little too forceful than she expected though. The impact forced both of them off their feet and back onto the ground—this time with Matsuri on top of him. She hadn't the time to mentally kick herself for running so fast or giggle. She just wanted to wish him good-bye and make sure she leaves seeing a smile on that sad face.

The only way her little mind could think of doing that was by giving him one last tight hug, but falling over made her heart race so fast her mind couldn't think straight. Before she knew it she had given him a kiss on the cheek and up and ran off before he could react and she had to see anymore sad faces. If she would had looked back she would have seen a frozen Gaara just sitting there in the dirt with his hand on his cheek where she kissed him.

Gaara had never really received a kiss before and so it was quick shocking. He couldn't really think of anything but on how different that felt. What exactly was that? Was all his mind ran through. He knew, but he couldn't believe it.

"Mat . . . suri?" he said wondering if she had even been herself in that moment.

Gaara searched his heart and it only told him yes. That was her and she did that just to make him happy and smile . . . well it worked. A smile appeared on Gaara that stretched from ear to ear.

"Matsuri-chan," he said with a smile so happy from his heart.

_Be my friend forever, please_, His heart asked.


	3. I Will Be Your Shinobi

**Hot Shot's girl: I know they're just dilly dallying, but don't worry--later on some action comes and maybe tragedy . . . maybe ;D lol you'll just have to hang in there and find out :) Enjoy . . . Hey, I like cuteness, what can I say?**

"Gaara-kun!" said called Matsuri with a smile as she saw him off in the distance.

Gaara turned to see little Matsuri running towards him. Every time he saw her it was like his instant reaction was to smile. His heart flew every time she returned at night. He felt so happy and always wanted to feel that way with her.

His legs ached to run to her, but he would not let them. He made himself stay making himself believe in Matsuri and that she could and would come to him on his own. She did and he was happy.

Once Matsuri got to him she bent down and caught her breath. Gaara wondered why she did so. She smiled up at him and said—

"Maybe I shouldn't be running after I eat."

Gaara just smiled as he took her hand and guided her to the seesaw. They played on that a while before moving on to the swings and seeing who could jump the highest. It seemed to be Gaara since whenever he jumped he always landed safely in soft sand. Matsuri on the other hand would either skin her knee or roll and dirty her dress.

Gaara always seemed to be concerned about her when she did this. As if she was some frail porcelain doll. She sometimes wished he wouldn't treat her like that, but how else could he treat his one and only friend. She was so important to him—too important.

Matsuri just had to learn to deal with him like that. She'd just smile and shake it off and tell him she was fine.

"I'm fine Gaara-kun. I'm much stronger than you think," she said with a smile. "My parents are shinobi and one day I shall be one too!"

"Oh please don't," begged Gaara, in his eyes shown fear.

"Gaara-kun . . . why not?" she asked seeing him shake slightly in fear.

"B-because," he said twiddling his fingers. "They die! And I don't want you to die!"

Matsuri was a bit afraid of him trying to embrace her and not let go. She slightly took a step backwards seeing how strange he was becoming over her. Like she was some precious figurine that he just wanted to put on a shelf and never break.

"Gaara?" she said looking at him slightly sideways. "I must follow my parents."

"No you don't," he said with a shake of his head. "My father is Kazekage and neither me nor my siblings wish to follow him."

"Why?" she asked with a twitch of her shoulders.

"I don't know," he said casting his eyes down. "Maybe because being Kazekage means you have to defend this village and its people . . . and I don't want to."

"Why?" asked Matsuri again, just curious as to why he was the only boy who didn't dream in becoming Kazekage like everyone else did.

"Because they're not nice to me," he said looking quite sad. "They all shun me and call me a monster and a freak."

"No!" gasped Matsuri covering her mouth. "Why? You are the Kazekage's son right?"

"Yes, but apparently it means nothing to everyone," he said refusing to meet eyes with her. "I don't want to protect those who are mean to me."

"I see," she said shaking her head in understanding.

"I don't want to protect a lot of people . . . just one," he said letting his eyes slowly rise to hers.

"Who is that?" she asked with bright eyes and a bright smile.

"You," he said looking as serious as he ever could.

Matsuri couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn. It was still a strange feeling she was getting used to, but whenever it happened she felt she had to look away from the person who caused it. She glanced down at her feet and just cupped her hands behind her back.

"Y-you do?" she asked.

"I do," he said a smile forming at the end of his lips. "Will you let me?"

Matsuri's head soon shot up to him. Did he just ask to be her protector and guardian? Could he possibly be?

"Gaara-kun . . . are you sure?" she asked making sure he was.

"With all my slowly healing heart," he said grasping his chest.

"What do you mean Gaara-kun?" she asked him with a cock of her head.

"Before you came Matsuri my heart was broken and hurting me. My body has never really been hurt, but my heart has," he said.

"You mean from those mean people?" asked Matsuri her heart going out to him.

"Yeah," he said casting his eyes down and slumping his shoulders. "But when you came and said you'd be my friend you made it not hurt any more."

"Really?" asked Matsuri with a smile and slightly pink of cheek.

"Uh-huh," said Gaara with a slight smile. "You made it all better Matsuri-chan and . . . well . . . if you left and I never saw you again . . . it'd just break again."

"Oh no," she said fearing it would at any moment.

"But I'm fine when you're here," he said reassuring he was well with her.

"Goody," she said with a kind smile.

Gaara's smile soon vanished as he bowed his head and said—

"That's why you can't become a shinobi."

"What if I want to Gaara?" she asked him.

"I don't want you to!" he yelled at her dangerously controlling.

"Gaara?" said Matsuri not understanding why he was so paranoid. "People become shinobi all the time."

"People die all the time too," said Gaara tossing his head to the side and closing his eyes.

Matsuri sighed inwardly seeing how she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. Yep, he was spoiled but a little too spoiled—especially with friends.

"If I can't be a shinobi then what shall I be Gaara-kun?" she asked placing her tiny fists on her small hips.

"My wife!" he just blurted out like he had been thinking about this for a while.

"W-wha—?" said Matsuri numbly and confused.

"Yeah, that way I can protect you and be the shinobi," he said with a smile and wide eyes.

"But Gaara-kun," she said placing a small finger on her chin and tilting her head in thought. "I thought you didn't want to be a shinobi."

"I didn't say that," he said shaking his head. "I said I didn't want to be Kazekage so I don't have to protect all those mean people."

"But being a shinobi means you have to protect those mean people as well," said Matsuri.

"No I don't," he said shaking his head seeming so sure. "I can just protect you."

Matsuri felt that same feeling arise where she just had to look away. She looked to her left and just thought about it for a moment. She really wanted to me a shinobi like her parents, but Gaara was willing to take her place . . . no one has ever been so kind, what could she do?

Gaara saw Masuri's face slightly pinken and wondered why it did that. He blinked once before taking a step forward and asking—

"Matsuri-Chan, what is wrong with your face?"

Matsuri lifted her head, but still didn't look at him. She slightly smiled somewhat nervously and let her fingers comb her hair lightly.

"I don't know," she said answering his question about her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhm," she replied with a shake of her head.

She inhaled the night air and closed her eyes to take the nice night in. Once she opened them she looked at a waiting Gaara. She didn't know what to say to him. What could she say? What was there to say to that?

"Will you?" her lips slipped out seeming from her very heart.

"Huh?" said Gaara seeing her finally respond.

"Will you protect me if I become your wife?" she asked, her eyes slowly rising to his.

"Huh? What do you mean Matsuri-Chan?" he asked tilting his head just not understanding her question.

"What if I say no?" she asked. "What would you do? Would you still protect me from the shadows?"

Gaara thought on what she was saying for a moment until he began to cry. Matsuri's eyes widened slightly seeing this. What had she said? She didn't mean to make him cry by her questions—she just wanted to know.

Gaara's head and arms fell. His shoulders rose and fell. Matsuri why he acted like so, but felt it was best to keep quiet until he said something . . . and he did.

"Matsuri-chan . . . you don't . . . you don't trust me?"

"Wha—?" she asked him.

"You don't think I will . . . no matter what?" he cried behind his crimson hair.

"I just asked 'will you?'" said Matsuri.

"YES!" cried Gaara looking wide-eyed at her. "Yes I'll protect you until the day I die! Even . . . even if you don't want me to Matsuri-chan."

His left hand than came to his eye to rub the tears away, but they seemed to still come. He tried to stop the tears not wanting to cry like this before his best friend, but he couldn't help it. He was very emotional at that time and couldn't control anything too well.

He then gasped feeling the touch of Matsuri's tender hands wrap around his left hand and pull it away from his eyes. He opened his watery eyes just looking at her. She just smiled kindly to him . . . like she always did.

She then pulled him into a hug just caressing his head like a tender baby. She made sure she held onto him just tight enough to let him know she wasn't leaving him. Being with hin, she knew, that she'd have to treat him with blind love and care—he was that frail.

"There, there, little Gaara-kun . . . I never said I wouldn't want you to," she said with a kind smile.

Gaara quickly pulled away from her to look at her. His mouth was slightly open wondering if she meant what she meant. All she did was smile and once she opened her eyes she shook her head 'yes'.

"Really?" asked Gaara with a wide smile.

"Mhm," she said, her cheeks beginning to burn again.

"Then I shall she the best shinobi ever! So I can protect you!" he said rather loudly as if proclaiming it to the village.

He took her hand in his and shouted it even louder. Matsuri couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute when he was more positive than negative. Her eyes could only look at him softly and she wondered if they always would.

"I will be your shinobi Matsuri!" he exclaimed so proudly.

"Good," she said touching his forehead with hers for a slight moment.

"And you shall be my wife," he said with a smile still rather proudly.

"But I am so young Gaara-kun," she said looking at him with bright eyes.

"Oh," he said looking down and trying to figure out how to solve this problem. "Then . . . you shall . . . be my fiancé!"

"Fiancé Gaara-kun?" asked Matsuri not really knowing the meaning of the word yet, yes she had heard it before but still hadn't gotten the chance to ask anyone what it meant.

"Uh-huh," he said with a shake of his head. "It's where you promise to be my wife. Will you Matsuri-chan? Will you fiancé to be my wife?"

Matsuri just looked at Gaara for a little while finding this a little sudden, and not too sure that's what fiancé meant, but it sounded good. So Matsuri stood in front of Gaara and took both his hands with a smile and a shake of the head.

"Alright," she said with a bright smile.

"Good," said Gaara with a cute little shake of the head. "Now I shall be your protector shinobi!"

Once saying that he gestured by pointing out towards the future and making a macho stance. Matsuri just giggled seeing him so happy and carefree like this. She was glad he was like this.

Gaara soon felt a hand wrap around his outstretched one. He looked and saw Matsuri placed herself beside him and lean into him with her eyes closed and smile warm.

"Matsuri-Chan?" he muttered seeing her like this.

"Just make sure that I'm always by your side . . . fiancé," she sighed into him.

It was Gaara's turn to feel the new feeling when your cheeks burned and you just had to look away. His eyes fell to his shoulder, but slowly came back to Matsuri. He soon smiled and wrapped his arms around her chest.

"I'll fight anywhere for you Matsuri," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Even to the ends of the earth?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Yes," he said with all his heart.

Matsuri just smiled and turned her head so she could place a kiss on his plump cheek. After that Gaara shot his head up with his eyes wide. Matsuri then took that chance to now lean her head on his neck.

Gaara glanced down at her and somewhat felt what she felt . . . at peace. He smiled softly as he embraced her a little tighter, but he made sure he was gentle. What ever would he do if he broke her? He'd never be able to forgive himself—after all she was promised to him.

Now all he could think about was getting stronger to protect her. To protect her is all he wanted and ever would.

_That is my promise . . . Matsuri_, his heart said to her as he hugged her close.


	4. Please Don't Send Me Away

"Matsuri-Chan!" said Gaara as he ran up to her just smiling to happy. "You got here before me."

"Oh . . . I guess I did,' said Matsuri looking around seeing she was the only one there and that this time she was the one waiting.

"Why?" he asked as he came up to her.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Is something wrong with it? Do you not like it?"

"Oh no," said Gaara with a smile and shake of the head. "I don't mind one bit."

"Good," said Matsuri with a smile.

"Now let's play!" grinned Gaara as he ran off to the swings, but once he reached them he stopped seeing how he was alone.

He looked back at her and saw she just stood there. He tilted his head in confusion as he looked at her.

"Matsuri?" he asked. "What is wrong."

She looked at him for a short moment and then smiled. She gestured for him to come back to her as she turned and said—

"Shouldn't a married couple have a house?"

"Um, yeah, but we're not married yet," said Gaara not understanding where she was getting at.

"I know, but wouldn't it be fun to have a house?" she asked.

"Yeah it would," said Gaara with a smile. "But . . . where can we find one?"

"How 'bout we build one?" she asked as she placed her lips to his ear.

"Oooh, good idea," he said with a cheerful smile. "But where Matsuri-chan?"

Matsuri thought about it only for a little while until she gasped in excitement.

"I know!" she gasped as she grabbed Gaara's hand and took off.

"Where are we going Matsuri-chan?" he asked seeing how this route felt familiar.

"You'll see," she said with a giggle.

Once she got where she was going she stopped and let Gaara look around. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to remember the place, but as soon as she saw him smile she knew he did.

"OH!" he said with wide eyes. "This place!"

"Isn't it perfect to have a house here," she said with a smile as she stretched out her arms. "That way we can see all the sunrises we want."

"Yeah, together," said Gaara with a kitten smile.

"Yeah," said Matsuri with a smile.

Gaara then noticed she started looking for something. He followed her until he noticed she wasn't finding what she was looking for her and so asked if he could help.

"What are you looking for Matsuri-Chan?" he asked.

"Stuff to build the house with," she said still looking for something, anything.

"Oh," said Gaara stopping in his tracks and leaving Matsuri to search alone, but it wasn't long before she noticed.

"Hm? Gaara-kun," she said coming to him. "What is wrong."

Gaara's face was slightly red as he let his foot fiddle in the sand. His hand came to rub his neck as he said—

"Well . . . I do know one way we can build it without having to find anything."

"Really?" asked Matsuri with a bright smile. "What?"

"Um . . . I . . ." stuttered Gaara making Matsuri wonder greatly what it was. "I . . . I have this ability . . . and . . . um . . ."

Matsuri wanted to know and the only way she could is if she could get him to stop stuttering. It was the only was she could think of and so she did it. Matsuri leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek . . . hey . . . she's seen other ladies do it to their man and it made them a lot better—most of the time.

Gaara turned to Matsuri with a face so red it rivaled an apple. For a second Matsuri thought the kiss was a waste, but soon found it wasn't. Gaara had straightened and just blurted out what he was going to say in one breath.

"I have the ability to move sand so if you want to I can make a sand house."

"Wow," said Matsuri admiring his lungs and ability at the same time. "That's AWESOME!!"

"Really?" asked Gaara, his cheeks still pink.

"Uh-huh!" she said with a bright smile. "And here I thought it'd be a challenge.

"Well it might be," he said. "I don't really know how to use it right."

"So," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have faith in you. Is that enough?"

_More than you know_, his heart leapt.

Gaara just shook his head and once he did she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the 'building' site. She stood next to him and continued to stare at the sand with him. After about a couple of moment of nothing happening she glanced at him and saw him shaking slightly.

"Are you okay Gaara-kun?" she asked. "Are you afraid to do it?"

"Yes," he shook.

"Why Gaara-kun?" she asked tilting her head.

"Because the last time I did I . . . I hurt people and I'm afraid if I do I might hurt y—" he started, but before he could say anything else she kissed him once more on the cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

His face turned pink once again as he looked at her always smiling. Why did her little kisses effect him so much? Could it be she held some kind of power in them or over him or was it that he had just never been kissed? Oh well, he didn't care, but they gave him reassurance in himself and this made him try—for her.

Gaara lifted his hands and with them came the sand. He glanced over at Matsuri and saw her just in awe of him. He felt mighty proud now having someone admire his powers for once and so he tried his best to control it evenly.

He still wasn't in complete control, but he made due with it. Matsuri remained by his side and one time he felt her tug on him and looked to see her clinging to his shirt. He could tell she wasn't scared, just excited. He smiled and swore he'd build this home for her.

Once the sand overlapped the other he tried his hardest to create windows, but it was so difficult for him. He never thought it could be so hard for him, but it was. Once it was done with he felt down and caught his breath.

As he continued to stare at it he found he hated it . . . and Matsuri would to! He bit his lip and mentally kicked himself for making a piece of . . . dirt like this. He bowed his head and was afraid to look up at Matsuri.

He felt she still stood still and so guessed she probably starred in horror at it. Once he got up the courage to look up at her he gasped silently seeing her with the sweetest smile on her face just starring at it. Her hands were clasp together before her chest and in her eyes where tears about ready to fall.

All he could do was stare at her. He was at loss for words because of her expression for his 'failure' to make a descent home for them. He wondered if she was at loss for words, but later found he was wrong.

"Oh Gaara-kun . . . it's beautiful!" she said with a soft smile and watery eyes. "No one has ever made a home for me."

"You . . . you like it Matsuri?" he asked still looking amazed at her reaction to it all.

"Of course I do!" she said wiping her eyes with her arm.

"But it's not that good," he said looking at the sand hut.

"So," she said with a strange laugh from her heart. "This is more of a home than mine."

"How is that?" he asked looking up at her confused.

"Because it was made with the love for a person you want to share it with," she said with a tearful smile. "My parents are gone so much I can't feel that love, but when I look at this Gaara-kun . . . our home . . . I see it."

"Really?" he asked with a smile bright and glad.

"Yes," she said grabbing his hands and lifting him up.

Once he stood to his feet evenly she hugged him and thanked him so many times.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you," she continued.

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile as he pulled away to look at her. "And I promise that I will make it better when I become stronger."

"But Gaara-kun," Matsuri said as she clasp her hands together behind her back and swayed back and forth with her hips. "I don't love it."

"Huh?" said Gaara wondering why she all of the sudden changed her mind.

She let out a giggle before she leaned in to him and said—

"I _love_ it."

Gaara just smiled at that. He was loved and by her the most. He was happy and she was as well. This was everything he's ever wanted and will ever need.

As Matsuri ran inside to check it out she just loved it. Even though it was just a mere sand hut she adored it. It was her home, hers and Gaara's and it was very special to her and always would be.

Gaara thought it was the cutest thing to see her stick her head out of the window and say hello to him. She did this multiple times and every time he greeted her back. He was glad she was enjoying the house because he was enjoying her reaction to it.

After she explored it she ran out and grabbed his hand saying—

"Come on Gaara-kun. It tis our house together. Let's live in it."

And so Gaara smiled and went inside with her and there they played family the whole night. Once Matsuri saw the sun's light coming through the window she turned and looked out at it for a moment.

"What is it Matsuri-chan?" he asked coming next to her.

She then turned to him with a bright smile, teeth and all. He wondered why she was so happy this time. For her it could be anything, but he had a feeling it was something she had long been waiting for.

"Gaara-kun!" she said grabbing his hand once more. "My parents are coming home today! Come, you must meet them!"

A fear stabbed Gaara's heart once she mentioned her parents. Most of the adults in Suna knew about him and about his 'monster'. They'd call him that too and shun him, but maybe . . . if they were like Matsuri they wouldn't and so she gave him a hope that maybe, just maybe they would accept him too like their daughter.

Matsuri ran as fast as she could with Gaara to where she would usually meet her parents. After she caught her breath she set her sights into looking for them. Gaara watched her excitement build and looked in the horizon for them as well.

"Look!" she said pointing out to them. "There they are!"

"Where?" asked Gaara not knowing who was who.

"There!" she said running out to them.

Gaara stayed where he feared rejection. He had learned to do this from so many years of being hated and shunned. He watched Matsuri hug her two parents and kiss each they her. He smiled seeing they loved her, but saw some hate in Matsuri for them leaving her all the time but she hid it well.

Soon he saw her grab both their hands and pull them towards him. He took a slight step backwards wondering if it was too late to hide, just in case but if he did—what would she say? No, he didn't want to lose her friendship and so he stayed.

"Mom, dad, come meet my friend!" she said with an excited smile as she pulled them closer to where Gaara stood waiting.

"A friend Matsuri?" her mother said surprised knowing she doesn't really get out much. "Who is it?"

"Gaara-kun," she said with a bright smile now but yards from him.

"Gaara?" he parents both said looking at each other in wonder and somewhat dread.

Once Matsuri let go of her parents' hands she left and ran straight to Gaara and wrapped her hand around his. She then turned to her parents with a joyful smile and said—

"This is Gaara-kun."

Once they saw him though their faces froze in horror. Oh they knew who he was. They knew EXACTLY who he was.

"Gaara-kun, these are my parents," she said.

Gaara let out a nervous smile as he outstretched his hand and said—

"It's nice to meet yo—"

"GET AWAY YOU!!" they interrupted and shouted at him.

Gaara and Matsuri both jumped at their sudden reaction. Matsuri's smile soon turned confused. Her eyes wondered why they did this.

"M-mom, dad," she said taking a step towards them.

"Matsuri get away from that—that—that THING!!" they commanded her.

"B-but h-he's my friend," she begged them.

"No he's not!" they yelled. "He's nothing but a monster, a demon! Now come here now Matsuri!"

"No, no," said Matsuri shaking her head as she began to cry.

Her father quickly grabbed her and tore her away from Gaara. To Gaara it felt like he had torn the very heart of him out. Little did he know Matsuri felt the same way.

"NOOO!!" she cried as they dragged her away from him.

"You will NEVER see him again Matsuri, do you understand me?!" he mother firmly sand.

"No, NO!" she cried for him. "GAARA!!"

"M-Matsuri," trembled Gaara seeing them take her away just like that. "MATSURI!!!"

It was too late. They were gone and they had forbid her to see him again. What was he to do now? His heart had broken again.

"NOOO!!!" he cried as he turned and ran back to their 'house'.

There he stayed all day just crying and wanting her back by his side. He knew she wanted to be with him as well. Oh his Matsuri . . . what was he to do without her?

He then felt that anger again rise within him. Like some demon forcing it out and only wanting him to feed on it. Perhaps he should . . . at least anger never deserted him, but . . . he was overwhelmed with grief of Matsuri being taken away from him. He couldn't live without her—he WOULDN'T!

He stayed in the sand hut the whole day and night. As the moon was full in the sky he looked up at it and wished it'd bring Matsuri back like it did when she swung with him for the first time. As he bowed his head he curled up against a dark corner in the small hut and just wanted to be engulfed in darkness and never to be seen again so that way . . . no one would have to run from him or call him names . . . or tear his precious Matsuri away.

As he thought of this he heard the sound of small feet running and it came closer. Nay did he move, but he looked and saw Matsuri run near the hut. Next to the entrance actually and there she collapsed and cried. He heard how tired she was and wanted to go to her, but it was as if something possessed his body to only make him stand and look at her from the shadows.

She cried for a long while until she began to speak saying—

"Stupid parents . . . what do they know? Oh Gaara-kun forgive me for not staying with you . . . he must be so sad now . . . I can feel it. Gaara-kun . . . come back to me please and I promise I'll never leave you again!"

After that more tears came. Gaara numbly stood there for a second until he, like in a dream, said—

"Will you?"

Matsuri gasped and picked her heavy head up to see Gaara standing in the doorway to their home. She was, in a way, surprised to see him there. She had thought he ran off somewhere no one could find him so he could weep.

Matsuri smiled the happiest smile in her life and then got up quickly and ran to him just falling in his arms. Gaara caught her as half of her body fell the to ground and the other half in his arms. He felt her tears stain his shirt this time and he felt her pain . . . she didn't want to leave him, she didn't and it nearly broke her heart as well.

"Gaara!" she cried on him just wanting to stay there in his arms so close until the end of time. "I'm sorry, please don't send me away."

Gaara felt hurt that Matsuri would think such a thing of him. That she would think he would do that to her. No, never! They promised each other that.

Gaara embraced her tightly and said—

"Never Matsuri . . . never."

"Thank-you," she said in happiness and rest as she closed her eyes and took him in.


	5. Love Only Yourself

"You know they told me who you are," said Matsuri as she lay in Gaara's arms just watching the sky slowly fade into sunshine and morning.

Gaara remained silent as he too laid there watching the sun rise with his friend whom he had no intentions of letting go this time. He kept his eyes on the sunrise, but numbly listened to what she had to say . . . to what her parents said about him. He wondered if she would think the same of him now that . . . she knew.

"They told me . . . what you are," said Matsuri now tears bubbling up in her eyes.

Gaara slowly blinked as if he didn't care what she thought, but he did. He didn't want her to see him as a demon monster like the rest of the world did. He looked down at her just limply lying in his arms and feared she'd run.

"And," he began to speak to her. "What do you think of it . . . Matsuri-Chan?"

"I don't know Gaara-kun!" she said rubbing her head into his chest.

Even though Gaara already knew he just had to ask her.

"What . . . did they call me Matsuri-chan?"

"A monster," she said as her tears blinded her. "They said you have a demon inside you that's full of hate and wants nothing but death . . . tell me it's not true Gaara-kun!"

Gaara was silent for a short moment until he looked back at Matsuri and smiled lightly saying--

"Do you . . . believe it's true?"

"Never Gaara-kun, never!" she said shaking her head quickly.

"Then it isn't," he said with a kind smile.

"But . . ." started Matsuri. "What do you think?"

Gaara then moved his hand to grip his chest and closed his eyes. Matsuri watched him stay like this for a while as he took a few deep breaths. Once he opened his eyes she saw his facial features change slightly.

"Gaara-kun?" she asked.

"I know . . ." he started. "That something is there . . . something that shouldn't be there, something scary and . . . and every time people are mean to me I . . . I get a feeling that I just don't care about them and want to . . . to hurt them."

"Do you want to hurt me Gaara-kun?" asked Matsuri with her head bowed.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Never!"

"Then . . . for me, please don't hurt anyone else," she said looking at him with slightly darkened eyes.

Gaara knew she was serious and so shook his head in agreement.

"'Kay," he said with a nod of his head.

Matsuri then let out a weary and tired smile. She closed her eyes again and laid back down on Gaara never wanting to leave this. She never did either. She spent the whole day in his arms not moving an inch--just like Gaara.

Her parents were still home and so therefore still looking for her. They were afraid she had run off with 'that demon'. She had, but she was still in the village which they feared she wasn't.

Their little 'home' was the last place any would think of looking and plus the little sand hut blended into the sand so well it was barely detected even in air. Matsuri was unaware she was being looked for so much. She didn't care though all that concerned her was spending forever with Gaara in their 'home'.

Matsuri was strangely tired and so slept with him most of the day in their cool hut that protected them from the hot sun. Gaara still kept her in his arms as he laid with her. Even though he couldn't sleep he closed his eyes with her and pretended that they slumbered with one another.

Matsuri's parents told their friends about what happened and they too feared for the worst. It became so fearful that they went to the Kazekage himself to settle this matter. He wasn't too happy with an entire mob complaining that his son had kidnapped a local girl.

"The demon has eaten her!" they cried out. "We must destroy him! He is nothing but a foul beast!"

The Kazekage listened but didn't speak. He looked at the girls parents and knew they were well-known shinobi. They were terrified that his child had killed theirs and so finally he decided to speak.

"What happened?" he asked the parents.

"Our daughter, Kazekage-sama, told us she befriended Gaara-sama and now, we fear, has run off with him so that he might kill her!" they said.

The Kazekage had doubted Gaara would kill her because he knew his attitude had been changing since a couple of months ago. He knew his child wished for a friend in his lonely world and soon he stopped wishing. It was then he knew he had found someone, but he never knew it would go this far.

"I assure you she is not dead," he said in certain.

"How can you be certain?!" they asked still in fear that they'd never see their little girl again.

"Because he is in love with your daughter," he said in one blink.

There came a loud GASP out of everyone there. All looked at him strange trying to see if he was telling the truth. The Kazekage didn't lie and so knew it was true.

All knew then, if that was the case then no harm would come to Matsuri-san . . . but her parents were in even more fear of the 'monster's' attachments to her because of this 'love' which he has claimed to have for her.

"How can you be sure?" her parents asked.

"It is true," said Yashamaru stepping forward. "I have seen the two playing together once at night at the playground. I can see that Gaara-sama does have great affection towards her. You daughter might have it for him and so it may be impossible to separate the two."

"No!" her parents said in disbelief. "This is our daughter Matsuri . . . she never leaves home and doesn't have any friends that we are aware of!"

"Then how do you explain her 'Gaara-kun'?" asked Yashamaru.

The parents couldn't and so said not a word. They all looked at the Kazekage and with anger said--

"We WANT our daughter back though!"

The Kazekage remained silent as all looked at him to do something--after all it was his son as the cause. As all pondered this a certain someone thought the idea of this ludicrous.

"Err, Who are you to say their friendship is nothing?!" shouted Kankuro as he stood by his father and sister.

All looked at the kid and wondered why he was so upset by this matter. Surely no one should care about Gaara's personal life.

"Kankuro," said his father warning him to keep silent.

Kankuro glanced at his father and saw that stare, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for little brother.

"How can you say they can't be friends?" he asked boldly all just staring at the little loud mouth in silence. "He's happy--can't you see that? Isn't that all that matters?"

"Kankuro!" said his father once more to silence him.

"No!" he said to him. "You guys can't just take away his only happiness!!"

Temari then comes up to him and covers his mouth. He tries to fight her off him, but she just whispered to him saying--

"Sshh, if you don't father will get upset with you."

But Kankuro seemed to not care. He still struggled until he found it useless. Temari agreed with Kankuro but was fearful of her father and made sure not to get on his bad side. They were told to keep out of their little brother's business by him and so that is what she was going to do.

The Kazekage turned to the crowd and sighed slightly at this announce and waved his arm saying--

"Go get your daughter back."

"But we cannot find them Kazekage-sama!" they complained, in other words telling him to find them.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Once he opened them he came closer to them and said--

"Alright, I shall help you search."

"Oh thank-you Kazekage-sama!" they praised. "For if you are there then he shall not try to overpower us and keep her."

And so they were off in search for the two. They made sure to search everywhere and once they thought they couldn't find them some shinobi said they saw a strange sand hut that seemed to be created from Gaara's sand jutsu. Once informed this the Kazekage was sure that was where they were. It was far from the people of the village, but not too far as to be lost from them.

And so they headed there with their Kazekage all the while unbeknowest to Matsuri and Gaara. They just remained in their sand hut together not caring about the outside world. They seemed to just want to be lost forever--and they did.

Gaara opened his eyes to look at Matsuri. She still slept and he wondered why she slept so long. He leaned up on his elbow as he looked at her sleeping frame next to his. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her just slightly saying--

"Matsuri-chan."

But she didn't respond. In the back of his mind he feared something was wrong, but he just shoved it aside thinking nothing of it.

"Matsuri-chan the day is almost over. Do you want to go play?"

Still she did not answer and so he shook her a little harder saying her name once more.

"Matsuri-chan?"

But she still didn't respond. He then rolled her onto her back and saw she didn't look so good. He gasped seeing her sweat heavily and struggle to breathe.

"Matsuri!" he gasped seeing her in this poor condition.

Gaara soon sat up on his knees and begged she'd be okay. He placed his hands on her as if to heal her, but he was no medical-nin. His fear was right and now he feared something worse than sickness . . . death.

"MATSURI!" he cried wishing she'd just open his eyes.

He then jumped at the sudden--

"I'VE FOUND THEM!!"

Her turned and looked outside to see dozens of people outside. They quickly ran up to their humble home and immediately demanded Matsuri. Gaara refused to give her though. He knew she didn't want to go back, but this illness scared him.

"Gaara come out," came a familiar voice to his small ears.

"Father?" he said coming out and obeying.

"Is the girl in there Gaara?" he asked as he looked down at the small boy.

"Y-yes," he said casting his eyes down, his father making him feel as if he had done something wrong.

"Go ahead, retrieve her," he said stepping aside.

They quickly entered the hut and found her. They brought her out to her parents which cried out in fear seeing her condition.

"You see!" they cried. "Just being near him cursed her with an illness!"

"No, no I didn't do it," said Gaara trying to explain.

"Quiet Gaara," said his father. "Did you take her against her will?"

"No, never!" he said. "She wanted to be with me, she did!"

"Out of his mouth comes lies!" her parents spat as they took her away again.

"Eh," was all Gaara could say as he watched them take Matsuri away . . . again.

As all left with angry stares and hatred in their hearts Gaara was left alone . . . again. All that was there with him was his father they 'supposedly noble' Kazekage. Gaara fell to his knees and covered his eyes as he began to cry. His father only looked at him in annoyance and disgust.

"Get up Gaara," he said to him. "Stop crying."

"I ca-ant!" he cried rubbing his eyes.

"You know what an embarrassment you are to me?" he said to him turning away.

"Huh?" Gaara said as he looked up to him.

"You are supposed to be an all-powerful demon . . . why don't you start acting like one?" he said as he left him.

"W-what?" Gaara said not understanding what his father was asking of him, but all he could think of was Matsuri and how hurt he felt. "Matsuri!"

It was then he ran all the way back into the village and to her home hoping he could see her and praying she was alright. He managed to find her house and once there he looked in the windows to see if she was there. Luckily he managed to look through her room window and find her inside and in bed sleeping and sweating her illness away.

She looked much better and so he smiled. He let out a sigh of relief seeing and knowing she'd get better, but his happiness was short-lived once her parents caught him spying on her. They gasped and quickly ran outside to chase him away.

"Get the he-- away from our house!!" the father shouted at him making sure to keep their distance.

"And our daughter!" the mother shouted. "She doesn't need you in her life so do us all a favor and leave!"

"But . . . but she's my friend," said Gaara begging to stay. "And I'm hers."

"She's just a little girl like you're a little boy," they said. "You can't possibly understand friendship or love!"

"But--but I do, I really do," promised Gaara.

"No you don't!" they said. "You're nothing but a monster and monsters don't LOVE!! Now get out of here before we force you!!"

Tears began forming in Gaara's eyes. He glanced over in Matsuri's window to see her one last time. How come her parents hated them so? How come they weren't like her?

Gaara bowed his head sobbing, but Matsuri's parents seemed to not care about his tears from his heart. He placed his hands over his face and just wept. It felt as if his heart had broken all over again.

Being denied Matsuri, his only true friend in the world, was like being denied his life. How did it come to this? He looked up at her parents, his eyes red with tears.

"Please," he begged. "Don't send me away from her."

"It's what's best for the both of you," they said with almost no emotion at all. "If you ever loved Matsuri you'd do as you are told."

With a couple sniffs and a rub of the eyes Gaara looked and Matsuri and just as he had her eyes opened to see him. This made more tears form knowing he'd never get to see those beautiful sparkling onyx eyes or smile. He covered his face and quickly ran away.

"There," Matsuri's parents sighed. "He's gone."

And so they went back inside to tend to their daughter's needs.

"Gaara," was all Matsuri could manage out of her dried hot mouth as she saw him run away.

Gaara had ran away from everyone, but not back to the hut. He didn't want anyone to find him and so he came up top a roof to cry out all his sorrows.

_All I ever wanted was happiness!_ His heart cried out. _How could this world deny that?_

"Matsuri," he cried wishing she could come to him and place her loving arms around him just for once.

Just once, just once, was all he pleaded . . . was all he wanted. He swore he'd never take her for granite and he never had so why had this world taken her from him again? Did no one want him to be happy? . . . did no one want to see him smile?

Just as soon as he felt his heart break again something happened. His sand had all of the sudden shot up behind him as if to guard him from something. His eyes widened knowing exactly what had just happened but ever wondered why he deserved this.

He turned in wonder and fear. His eyes grew even wider seeing that masked assassin just wanting to kill him like he was nothing to the world . . . was he?

_What?_ He gasped inwardly, but soon anger came and he was tired so TIRED of being treated as garbage!

His eyes grew to that of afraid to that of anger and hate. He was tired of getting pushed around! He was tired of getting things taken away from him! He was TIRED!!

Gaara now was the attacker. He stretched out his hand and wrapped the man inside a sand cocoon and quickly squeezed the very breath out of him. Gaara was tired of letting people who did this to him LIVE!! After he heard the man's cry he let him fall.

Once Gaara had noticed what he had done Matsuri's words came back to him--

_"Then . . . for me, please don't hurt anyone else."_

Oh what had he done? Oh Matsuri forgive him. He didn't mean to . . . did he?

Gaara came up to the man and trembled as he asked--

"Who . . . who are you?"

He then unmasked him and gasped. He fell to his knees seeing his uncle, Yashamaru, laying there near death.

"Yashamaru!" he cried. "Why? . . . why did you do this?"

Yashamaru then, with his last words, told Gaara of all the hate he had for him since the day he was born . . . since the day he took his beloved sister away. Gaara said sorry so many times inside, but once his uncle told him of how much even his mother hated him then that 'sorry' turned to anger . . . anger to feed the beast inside.

As Yashamaru died Gaara wept. He wept for himself, oh what a poor wretched child he was. He wept for the world, oh what a dark world to be born into. He wept for Yashamaru and those like him, oh what bitter people that keep senseless grudges in their hearts.

Now last, but not least . . . he wept for Matsuri. She was his light in darkness, his smile, his happiness, his joy, his kindness, his . . . not-so-lonliness. It was true, he did love her but right now he was bitter and angry and by him being forced from her made it grow even stronger than their love.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Gaara cried out in anger/pain/sorrow/bitterness/and madness.

He felt the last pieces of his heart shatter into nothing . . . which gave way for a new heart. A heart of greed, hatred, lust, pain. A heart of evil.

_Love only yourself_, His heart said to him . . . if it was his heart.

"Yes," Gaara whispered as he closed his eyes and gave into the monster.

It was then Gaara's body felt the numbness of reality sink in and looked to see blood dripping down the left side of his face. All he did was glance at the blood, but nothing more. He glanced out into the village and dispised it even more.

_Go ahead!_ His heart spat at everyone. _Bring your shinobi and assassins! I shall kill you ALL!!!_

**Hot Shot's girl: Told you the time was coming for not-so-cute stuff anymore. So yeah . . . this story is about to get dark. Might even change the rating. Don't know though. We'll see :) Well until next chp bye.**


	6. Show Me Love

Matsuri gasped and covered her little mouth with her hands. She sat up on her bed feeling much better, miraculously, and now listened to how her parents chased away the 'Gaara-demon' and how she can no longer see him. She didn't care about the 'no longer seeing him' for she swore she'd not let her parents control her like that. What she was concerned about was Gaara and what they did and said to him before she became better and could speak for herself.

"You said that!" gasped Matsuri fearing for Gaara's safety now. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"We've done what's best for you Matsuri," her parents said to her.

"No you don't!" she cried standing up on her bed to look down at her parents. "You don't have any idea what's best for me! You're never here and I'm always alone! The only thing that's best for me is Gaara. He stayed with me and was my friend unlike my parents!"

"Matsuri calm down," her parents said seeing her overreact a little bit.

"NO!" she shouted at them with all her little lungs could handle. "Do you have any idea what you did to Gaara-kun? You hurt him! And by hurting him you hurt me!"

"That's enough Matsuri," her father warned.

"Can't you see that he's about to break?!" screamed Matsuri. "Can't you see he's just like me!?"

It was then Matsuri ran out of her room and away from her parents . . . again. As she ran as fast as she could she couldn't help but look back to see them standing by their door calling after her.

"MATSURI!!!" they called after her again.

But she wasn't coming back this time until they saw the world through her eyes. She ran so fast and hard she thought she'd collapse out of exhaustion, but she found she wasn't tired. She then realized she wasn't running on energy, but the love for someone precious to her.

Once she had managed to run back to her and Gaara's 'home' she found he wasn't there. She looked all around that place for him, but found him not. She then sat down and felt her heart sink. What if . . . what if he was . . . gone? NO, no she mustn't think of that.

Matsuri shook her head trying to think positive for she knew that if you don't your heart will be bent towards evil and she in no way wanted that to take over her heart. She only kept her heart like this because she was preparing it . . . not for trial or anything, but to give away. She smiled at that thought and remembered why . . . she wanted to give it to her Gaara-kun.

Matsuri looked up and around seeing nothing but the darkness of night. She then bowed her head. But . . . if Gaara was gone . . . then who could she give it to?

"If it ever came down to that then . . . then I won't give it to no one!" she said rather loudly.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as she heard rustling nearby her. She turned and looked to see who it was. Her eyes widened and lips formed a smile once she saw Gaara slowly walk up to their home.

"Gaara-kun!" she said with a smile as she got up and ran to him, but stopped seeing something wrong with him.

He stopped in his tracks not acting like his usual self. Matsuri stopped as well just scanning him. Usually he would embrace her tightly and never let her go, but this Gaara was dark and didn't even look at her. There was also . . . something carved into his head! It was the word 'Love' for what reason she didn't know why and to of whom did it she had not a clue, but her first instincts were to nurse him back to his old Gaara self.

"Gaara-kun," she said coming closer to examine his cut on his head. "What happened?"

She touched it and saw blood on her fingertips knowing this was recent. She looked at it then at him saying—

"You're bleeding."

"Yashamaru tried to kill me," he said in a low and almost demonic voice.

"Your—your uncle?" she said with a slight shiver just not believing it.

"He said . . . he was ordered to kill me," he said still not meeting eyes with hers just always looking down into darkness.

"But—you're the Kazekage's son," she said.

"Who do you think ordered it?!" he asked a bit loudly making Matsuri jump.

"Gaara-kun . . . why are you acting this way? You're not yourself," she said.

"Yes I am," he said. "It's just this world isn't . . . Yashamaru isn't . . . you aren't."

"Uh . . . Gaara," said Matsuri feel like he was insulting her.

"It's true!" Gaara cried out with sorrow and bitterness in his voice. "Yashamaru was supposed to love me . . . but he never did! You don't even love my Matsuri-chan!"

"Gaara," Matsuri trembled with sadness. "How . . . how could you say that?"

"Because I live in a world full of lies," he growled. "All of you hate me!!"

"That's not true!" she said trying to speak just as loud to him hoping he'd listen. "I told you I'm not like everyone else!"

"Then you're a liar!" spat Gaara looking at her with hateful eyes.

This nearly broke Matsuri's tender heart. There stood her best and only friend Gaara who is now accusing her of being a liar. She wondered how he could say so much hateful things . . . it was like someone else was speaking for him for this definitely wasn't the Gaara she once knew.

"No," said Matsuri trembling and being to cry. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" he accused her. "You are just like everyone else. You want me dead too!!"

"NO I DON'T!!!" she cried out with a heart that was breaking.

"Then what are you Matsuri-chan if you are not a liar?" he asked still glaring at her with hate-filled eyes.

"I'm . . . I'm your friend," said Matsuri grasping her chest where her heavy heart began to hurt her. "I promised I would always be remember?"

"It probably wasn't even a real promise," said Gaara tossing his head to the side. "You all say things you don't mean."

"Please don't say that," cried Matsuri trying not to cry so much in front of him.

"Why?" he said looking at her not caring how much he broke her.

"Because you're breaking my heart," she wept.

"Yeah well you broke mine!" he said glaring evilly at her. "Like you cared!"

"But I did . . . and I still do!" she cried with her hands covering her eyes. "Please don't say such mean things."

"Deal with it!" said Gaara. "This is what I had to live with all my LIFE!!"

"But," sniffed Matsuri looking at him with watery eyes. "You said you didn't have to live in a world like that if you were with me."

"Well you weren't there!" he shouted. "Only I was! Now I know who to count on!"

"Please," she begged him as she covered her eyes and began to cry. "Please don't say that."

"Why?" he asked. "You think it's not true?"

"No-ho!" she cried as she shook her head.

"Hm!" Gaara turned his head away from her again just angry with so many things. "You should just leave now Matsuri-chan."

"No!" she said looking at him as she just fell apart before him. "That is one thing I'm not gonna do! I promised I'd stay . . . and you did too Gaara-kun. That's why . . . I love you."

"No you don't," he said.

"Yes I do!" she cried feeling as if each word were a dagger being stabbed into her weak heart.

"Liar!" he spat.

"No I'm not!!" she cried. "I'd never-r lie to you. I love you!"

"THEN SHOW ME!!!" he shouted rather loudly at her just looking at her with tear stained eyes.

Matsuri forced herself to stop crying even though her throat threatened to choke the life out of her she remained silent. She just looked at him with pity in her eyes. She didn't know how he had become like this, but she wished it would have never happened.

Her trembled fingers tangled into one another as she looked at him. She saw his anger and rage. She saw his bitterness now. Was this . . . the 'true' Gaara?

Matsuri didn't know what she could do to prove her love for him. She was a little girl, what could she do? Give him a flower? There were none to pick here.

She prayed to Kami to give her strength. She needed it to deal with this . . . beast before her. If anything she didn't want to lose her friendship with her Gaara-kun, no he meant everything in the world to her, but he was blinded of that now and he couldn't see.

Matsuri soon forced her arms at her sides and bowed her head to contain herself. Gaara only thought that she had no way to show him her love and so scoffed and turned his head saying—

"You see! Even you, my 'friend', cannot show me love like you said you have for me."

Matsuri then marched up to him and looked at him. She grabbed his face and turned it to hers. She soon closed her eyes and pushed her face against his so her lips could catch his before they spoke another foul and hurtful word to her.

Gaara was surprised by this and Matsuri could feel it. She felt his body stiffen just like he had done once she kissed him on the cheek, but that was always so fast she never gave him time to melt into her kiss like she had seen couples do. So this time . . . she wanted him to melt back to his old self.

Matsuri stayed like that until she felt him ease up and relax. After he had done that she released his lips and looked at him with a slightly pink face. She expected to see him redder than a tomato, but he wasn't . . . he was a little shocked by her action yes, but he was in no way showing much affection.

His eyes were closed for a couple of seconds until she pulled away and he opened them slowly to look at her. They were half open as he looked at her with such nonemotion it worried Matsuri. She feared he'd send her away and call off their friendship.

"Do it again," he surprised her by whispering.

Right now, Matsuri would do anything for him so not to have him leave her and so she obeyed and kissed him again. She let her lips stay a little longer before she pulled away and saw Gaara's expression the same as before.

"Do it again," he said once more.

Matsuri did as he commanded and once she kissed him a third time she felt his arms wrap around her tightly and hold her close. She also felt Gaara kiss back, but for some strange reason she felt as if his kisses were poison. It was almost sickening to her, but after a while she began to get used to them.

As Gaara held her and kissed her like that she began to cry. This indeed wasn't the Gaara she once knew and feared he'd never come back. She had always wanted to give her first kiss to Gaara, but not like this . . . never like this.

No matter how long Matsuri cried Gaara would not let go. He would not stop. Matsuri was afraid to try to pull away from him fearing he'd accuse her of wanting to leave him. No she didn't want him to say that and send her away, but she didn't quite want this either.

But brave Matsuri stayed. She stayed with the demon she called her friend. She made a promise to him and would never break it with him for she knew if ever she had he'd break with it.

She sometimes wondered if he broke long ago. She knew how fragile he was, but wondered if he knew how fragile she was. They were supposed to help each other get stronger as they grew, but Gaara . . . happened to break long before and Matsuri was afraid . . . that he had let evil in his heart.

She said she'd always follow him so did that mean she had to let evil in her heart as well? She was so young and little that all this didn't make much sense to her. She didn't know how this would effect her in the future and to be honest . . . her mind wasn't set on the future. It was set on Gaara—she was hopelessly devoted to him and . . . and just wanted to see him smile and so if giving herself to him made him smile then she'd do it.

Soon though . . . once Gaara was satisfied he let go of Matsuri. He just starred at her for the longest time and Matsuri prayed he didn't see no doubt in her eyes for she didn't want to leave him . . . and she didn't want him to leave her. The eyes that starred at her though were not the old Gaara's and so she knew she'd have to change herself in order to please him . . . so she could stay.

"Are you my friend Matsuri?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered not caring what would come in the future if she agreed to friend a man who's heart is empty and controlled by evil.

"Then come," he said still with no emotion as he grabbed her wrist rather tightly. "Let us go play."

At that he dragged her to the playground and forced her to play no matter how much emotionally drained she was. Matsuri just inhaled and played with him knowing though this time . . . she was playing with fire. They had managed to play all through night and into the day never glancing away from one another.

"Gaara-kun," she said as if in a trance. "It's morning . . . shouldn't we wait 'till tonight to play."

"No," he said controlling. "If I want to play through day then I will."

"Yes Gaara-kun," said Matsuri bowing her head knowing now the future she had made for herself.

**Hot Shot's girl: See what I mean? And Gaara's attitude, as you all know, remains like this for a looong time to come. This is why it's gonna get dark.**


	7. What Was Gaara's

Matsuri's attitude changed dramitcally because of Gaara. She used to be a bright little girl full of smiles and giggles and now she hasn't smiled since that night. Neither has anyone heard her joyful laughter. The sparkle in her beautiful onyx eyes had gone now and all that remained was darkness.

She was willing to change for Gaara, but he wasn't for her. She saw it as no choice if she wanted to continue to be his friend. She had promised to always stay by his side and Matsuri had never broken a promise . . . or knew how to. Just thinking about breaking a promise scared her—especially this one.

Her 'Gaara-kun' soon turned into 'Gaara-sama' out of fear. All had come to know Gaara as 'Gaara-sama' or else he'd do horrible things to them. Even though he was but a child all came to fear him as a cold and heartless monster. No one ever went near him and if they did they'd sometimes never get to make that mistake again.

Because of the fear and panic that began to break out more and more attempts to kill him were put into action, but not a single one worked. He lived every time because of his sand armor, and every time . . . the assassin met an early death. No one could fulfil their job it seemed.

Gaara's greed and bloodlust grew the more times shinobi tried to kill him. Oh he wasn't afraid of them even coming close to killing him, but what he wanted was to grow up quickly so he could start training to become the greatest shinobi . . . a promise that he still, strangely, held on to.

It was a promise he had made to Matsuri and for her as well, but he pushed that aside and now changed it to a promise for himself so he could just rise and defeat everyone with ease. Matsuri had noticed the change in promise and wished he wouldn't just think about himself. Yes she was safe with him because of his sand, but what were to happen if one of those assassins missed and hit her? His promise that he was supposed to always keep would shatter. Would he even care about that promise, does he?

Matsuri then began to think of so many things. On how like she was probably going to be his only friend he'd ever have because now he would not let her go and not let anyone else into his heart. She wondered why. Was he afraid of getting it broken again? Was that it?

She then bit her bottom lip as she sat on the swing just dangling there in the noon as she numbly watched Gaara play on the merry-go-round. It was so quiet at this playground now because Gaara would no longer let anyone else near it. He had claimed it for himself just like he did her.

She watched Gaara jump off the twirling thing and smile as he wiped the sand off him. She then saw him smile as he turned to do it again, but she now could easily recognize a real smile that is from a heart of a child than a smile that was from the heart of greed and selfishness. She easily saw that smile wasn't a 'oh that was fun, let's do it again!' but just another 'Heh, I am free to do this all day 'cause it's mine'. Where had her Gaara-kun gone? Every time she asked herself this is only brought tears to her eyes.

She had to quickly wipe them away though for if Gaara ever saw her crying he'd think someone did or said something to her and immediately seek his own self justice. It had happened not too long ago when the fear had began to rise from Gaara the monster of Suna. Matsuri remembered it clearly for it was the first time she had ever seen Gaara kill someone.

**FLASHBACK**

Matsuri sat on some steps and just cried as a couple older children kicked dirt at her and called her names. She was on her way to the playground to meet Gaara because she said she'd always meet him there for if she didn't he'd come to her house and force her out threatening her parents lives. She had run into this group and they wouldn't let her pass down a path and instantly began saying evil and mean things about her 'Gaara-kun' and once they were done with him they turned against her and began teasing and pushing her around.

She cried because of the things they said to her for she knew they weren't true. She hated, more than anything, people saying things about her that wasn't true. The things they said to her and about her just hurt her so much she just broke down and cried.

Now since they found out she was a 'crybaby' they called her that and just began taunting her. She wondered how a person could just enjoy and live on making a person feel like she did. She though it would never end, but soon—it was about to.

"Matsuri," came a voice she wondered how to feel for.

She looked up and to her side stood Gaara. It seemed he had gotten tired of waiting for her and so decided to come to her home to see why she wasn't coming to him.

"What's wrong?" he said glancing at the older group and then at Matsuri's tears.

"Gaara!" said the older group, Matsuri could clearly see beads of sweat rolling down their faces.

They instantly moved away from him as he made his way to the weeping girl. He stood before her and as his shadow engulfed her he forced Matsuri to look at him.

"Why are you crying Matsuri-chan?" he asked her no concern was in his voice whatsoever.

Matsuri didn't answer him for a little while as she tried to contain herself. With a smile she looked at the older group and said—

"They called me names and said mean things about me that's not true."

"Like what?" he asked, an evil intention behind all his questions.

Matsuri felt a warning jab at her heart, but she chose to ignore it and so told Gaara all he wanted to know, but little did she know she was giving him enough reason to kill people.

"They called me your whore," she said with a sniff.

"What is that?" he asked not knowing the meaning to it.

Before Matsuri could answer one of the older boys stepped forward deciding his teasing wasn't over with.

"It means she's a slut and a freak like you!" he spat at them. "Anyone who hangs around you ain't right in the head!"

Gaara turned to him with dark eyes. He then lifted his hand and that warning in Matsuri's heart almost exploded as she saw him use his sand jutsu to wrap this guy in a sand coffin of some sort and just squeeze him to death—terrifying everyone.

"Gaara," she could barely whisper seeing this guy scream out in pain. "Gaara."

Matsuri began to tremble to no end. She watched Gaara, without concern or emotion, slowly kill this guy. She knew it wasn't right and had realized it was her who caused it by telling Gaara what he had said to her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" the guy screamed as his other friend took off running for their lives.

"Gaara," trembled Matsuri getting up to her feet and slowly coming to him. "Please . . . stop."

Her words were so shaken and light that Gaara heard them not. Soon she came to his side and took his outstretched hand in hers so he could no kill the boy.

"Please stop!" she finally managed to get out.

Gaara just looked at her though. He saw the fear in her eyes and that she didn't want this . . . but he did. Then, with his other hand , he crushed the boy into nothing.

Matsuri screamed in horror as blood rained on her and Gaara. Many times she had the chance to run from him, but many times she denied herself that pleasure. She still clung onto his arm even though she was about to let go from her shaking hand.

After it stopped pouring she looked at Gaara who was covered in it to. He just smiled at her . . . as if he liked it. She then jumped as he touched her on her face to smear some blood across her cheek.

He just liked the look of her being drenched in blood and with fear filled eyes looking at him. She just trembled as he smiled at her like that. She soon let go of him and hugged herself trying to forget that horrible scene . . . but it was all around her . . . and all over her.

She then began to cry from the trauma. He halted his smile not knowing why she cried like so. He titled his head ever so slightly as he asked—

"Matsuri . . . who made you cry?"

"YOU!!" she said angrily at him, but then realized how she had reacted and so started crying again.

She fell to her knees and covered her face. Tears mixed with blood made Matsuri gag and so once she was done gagging and crying Gaara bent down to her and lifted her chin with his fingers so she'd look at him. He then said—

"Good."

Matsuri gasped at that. How could he say such things? Is he now going to mentally abuse her like the others? Oh please don't she wasn't strong enough for that.

Gaara then used some of Matsuri's tears to wipe off the blood from her face and then he said—

"I am the only one who can make you cry—angry—scared . . . only me."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Only me," she said with a sigh as she looked at Gaara play. "Do you know you used to be the only one to make me smile . . . laugh . . . and love?"

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as Gaara came up to her and behind her saying—

"Here Matsuri-chan, let me push you."

"'Kay," she said as she bowed her head and just starred at her feet.

She then felt Gaara push her and each time she came back for him to push he pushed her harder and harder. He would have never done this before. He wanted to see how high she could go and sometimes she had gone too high that it scared her, but she hung on until . . . he told her to jump.

"Jump Matsuri," he said.

"B-but I'm too high," she said afraid of hurting herself.

"Jump!" he said once again.

"Alright," she inhaled as she closed her eyes and jumped.

Matsuri hit the ground . . . well . . . sand. She opened her eyes and saw she had softly landed in his sand. She looked at Gaara who had his arm stretched outward controlling the shifting sand. She looked at him surprised and Gaara saw this.

"Did you think I was just going to let you get hurt?" he said as he slowly pulled her back to him.

"I . . . I," was all Matsuri could say—try to say.

"If you got hurt then who would I play with?" he asked as he retreated the sand from her.

"Thank-you," said Matsuri with a slight blush as she inclined her head to him.

She then looked back at Gaara and saw he pointed to his cheek. She was confused as he did this gesture until he said—

"Aren't you going to show your appreciation?"

"Oh," she said as she came closer to him to plant a kiss on his cheek.

But just as she leaned in to kiss him Gaara quickly turned his head to where she kissed him on the lips. She gasped slightly as another blush came on. She still hadn't gotten used to doing that, but Gaara appeared to enjoy them very much. He gave of a devilish smile after he tricked her like that.

"Is that better?" she asked with an innocent blush.

"Maybe," he said still holding that devilish grin. "What if a say no?"

"Oh . . . I . . . uh," said Matsuri glancing around hoping he didn't want another one 'cause usually when he did he liked to kiss her long and sometimes . . . it was just too much for her.

"Don't be scared," he said as he placed a strangely gentle hand on her face.

Matsuri couldn't help but close her eyes at his gentleness. Gaara could be gentle if he wanted to . . . but only when he wanted something. Like a kiss.

Matsuri felt herself gavitating towards him and knew what was to come, but before their lips even touched something flew at them and had cut part of Matsuri's bangs off. She darted back in a scream and fell down.

Gaara quickly turned to see who had done this. He looked and saw someone standing on the side of a building right next to their playground. This was unusual. Usually they like to attack him at night . . . hm, guess they've changed.

The assassin quickly jumped to another side of the building and threw some shurikens at him, but his sand protected him naturally . . . but Matsuri . . . it did not.

"AAHH!!" Matsuri screamed as a blade struck her wrist.

Gaara turned to see her quickly pull it out and hold her bleeding wrist. His eyes widened with anger at the assassin for missing him and hitting her and himself for not remembering that his sand only protected him and that if he wanted it to protect another he'd have to do that himself.

"Matsuri!" he said hoping she wasn't hurt too bad.

"I'm fine," she said applying pressure to the wound.

"No you're not," he said coming to her and protecting her with his body and sand. "He hurt you . . . he's going to pay for that."

Gaara then turned and shot sand at the man. He dodged the first time, and the second time, but the third he was struck in the foot and Gaara used that to toss him to the ground and then use the sand there to cover him all over. He then rose him in the air and prepared to bury him alive!

"No don't!" begged Matsuri coming closer to him not wanting to see this again. "Please don't!"

"He almost killed you Matsuri," he said still keeping his hateful eyes on the man being suffocated in his sand. "I want you to watch his death."

"No, no!" she said turning and looking away.

But Gaara quickly turned around and grabbed her by her wounded wrist and jerked her forward so she could look.

"Ow!" cried Matsuri struggling to get her hurt wrist free from him. "You're hurting me!"

"Watch!" he demanded squeezing harder on her wound.

"Ah!" she cried. "Gaara-sama please!"

"LOOK!" he said yanking her in front of him and towards the man.

His hand then crushed into a fist and the man was no more . . . well . . . perhaps a few small pieces here and there. Matsuri couldn't take it when he made her watch him murder people against her wishes so all she could do . . . was scream.

"AAAHHH!!!" she screamed closing her eyes shut and escaping his grip to cover her ears from the sound of death.

As the sand and blood fell on her she quickly darted off and away. As she did she could here Gaara laughing, but it soon ceased once her looked and found her not by his side. He looked around and saw her running away from the scene. This wasn't unacceptable.

Gaara quickly darted after her—and he was fast. Matsuri also ran with her eyes closed for a while and so didn't know where she was going. She knew though she had to get away from that sight . . . and Gaara, just for a while. Being with him would drive her insane as she slowly started to feel it creeping into her by each death she was forced to watch.

She opened her eyes and saw behind her that he chased her. She gasped and so took a quick turn, but just as she turned Gaara had caught up with her. He grasp her around the upper arm tightly and pulled her to him and all she could do was scream.

Matsuri screamed and cried. She didn't want to watch another one. She didn't want Gaara to make her see such things . . . she didn't.

She struggle against him, but his grip on her was tight. He soon got tired of hearing her scream and cry so he covered her mouth, but he still felt the vibration of her cries and knew she wasn't going to give up just yet. She had shook his hand off and began crying and choking on her tears.

It was quite annoying to see her like this it was. Gaara always thought it was a pathetic state to be in. He never wanted to be caught like that ever and so he didn't want Matsuri to be in it either.

He covered her mouth again and this time she just wept. Her tears streamed down his hand like a small stream. He waited though, he waited until she ceased her useless cries and screams.

Once she was just about done he let go of her mouth. She just bowed her head and inhaled the air without the smell of blood in it. Once she had her fill she struggled to halt her crying.

After she had just she just stood their in silence not wanting to look at Gaara, or show him her pitiful state. She thought he'd say something, but he stayed silent. He just starred at her trying to contain herself.

After she had she pulled out of Gaara grasp and surprisingly—he let go. She still didn't look at him though. There she stood with her head bowed in darkness just shaking.

"Were you trying to run away from me?" he asked with an unpleased look on his face.

"No . . . I hate watching people die . . . you know that," she said still not looking or turning to him.

"I know," he said with a shake of his head. "But this one was different. He tried to hurt you."

"No he didn't," she said shaking her head. "He hit me by accident. I wonder . . . if you'd care if ever I died."

She then felt herself get jerked around towards Gaara who's look wasn't happy. He pushed her against the side of a building and stood before her saying—

"How dare you say I don't care!"

Matsuri just looked at him with new bravery. He could see it in her eyes, but ignored it. She saw his frustration and wondered if he'd ever lay a hand on his 'precious' friend.

"You are MY friend and MINE alone!" he said to her.

"So you're afraid of losing an object," she said numbly knowing just how much her 'cared' about her.

"If that's what you want to call it," he said looking down on her. "But you're safe now. Go home and get better."

Matsuri, without a word, just turned and numbly marched home. She was covered in sand and blood and so all stayed clear of her. They knew who she was . . . She was Gaara's.

No one touched what was Gaara's. She knew her reputation and knew Gaara's. It wasn't something she was proud of. She felt more like a belonging than a friend to Gaara now.

Matsuri arrived at her home and there she stood at her doorstep. She just stood there until her parents noticed her and ran out to her.

"Matsuri!" her mother cried as she and her father ran to her. "What happened?!"

Matsuri said not a word though and so her father took her up in his arms and brung her inside. Once there they placed her down, but she would not let go.

"Matsuri?" said her father seeing her clinging onto him for dear life.

Matsuri then began to cry again. Her parents knew why, but there was nothing they could do about it. They knew very well that if they didn't let Gaara have Matsuri that he could . . . and would kill them.

"Mom . . . dad . . ." she cried holding onto her parents and crying. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Matsuri," said her parents as they hugged their hurt daughter close knowing she was in much more pain then any wound could bring.


	8. They're Dead

**Hot Shot's girl: Things are beginning to get darker and darker . . . but I like darker lol. Enjoy, I wrote this especially long for you guys to enjoy :)**

Each year that passed being with Gaara felt almost like an eternity to Matsuri. She couldn't believe it had been that long since they first met and promised to be friends until they died. She would have felt happy about it, but for some strange reason . . . she didn't. She soon began to wonder if the feeling was so strange at all.

Her parents hated seeing their daughter like this and wondered if all this was their fault. They had come to realize what Matsuri had tried to show them about Gaara was true. If treated with no care he would break and he had . . . and it seems has taken their daughter with him.

They hardly see her because Gaara wants her by his side so much and when they do she is never really in the mood to talk about the day. If ever she did talk there wasn't much good things that happened that day. They also didn't like her being with him because they knew he was scheduled to be killed and Matsuri was always with him when it seemed to take place. She was never harmed, but always forced to watch the culprit die by being crushed to death . . . she hated it, but she promised to always stay by Gaara's side . . . she promised.

She was so emotionally drained she was almost half dead. No her mood hadn't darkened in evil like Gaara's had, but in sadness had it darkened. Her parents saw how much she wished things could return to normal but they knew that would never happen unless some strong shinobi beat it into him.

It was a fool's dream to them though. They knew no one would ever be able to give their daughter peace. They were down to their last option to save their daughter from him, but didn't know how it would turn out.

Matsuri communicated with her parents very little. So she had no clue on what they were planning and so could not tell whether it was a good idea or not. Perhaps if she wasn't so quiet all the time she would have seen things coming.

She had grown quite a bit and so had Gaara. He was now taller than her and much, much more stronger than ever. She still found it amazing how far they had come from that 'Hi . . . is this swing taken?'. She would have never believed it if she could have seen the future years ago.

She was still quite young though and had her whole life ahead of her well . . . it wasn't exactly her life, but Gaara's. It no longer existed for her and so left a great gap in her. Sure at first she wouldn't have minded if this Gaara who ruled her life was the sweet and kind one she loved, but now that he is . . . like this . . . she found her life . . . his life . . . just not for her.

_Gaara-sama_, she whispered in her heart. _Where have you gone? Do you know how much I miss you?_

All Matsuri could do was close her eyes and picture that sweet caring boy for what he used to be, not what he was now. It broke her heart to remember him and then look at what he had become. He would just break down if he could have seen this coming. If only he would have . . . it would have saved the both of them so much heartache.

Yes this Gaara took much care of her liked he swore he would do, but not too care of her heart. She guessed that he probably thought she was stronger when in fact she wasn't. He never hurt her even though he was often angered with her. Something, she guessed, of the old Gaara still stayed.

Another thing was his promise to her to become the greatest shinobi to be her protector. Each day that passed, each week, each month—each year she saw his strength continue to increase, but was it for his own selfish ambitions or for her? She didn't know for she could not longer see into him . . . sometimes yes like greed and selfishness, but sometimes he surprised her . . . it was never good though.

She just wished with all her heart to see that smiling face. To hold his tender body. To see his care and love for her in his eyes. To make so many cute promises with him again.

She had often wondered if he remembered their most special promise that was attached to being her great protector shinobi. The promise about one day becoming his wife. She wondered about that and later thought it would be best if he didn't for she no longer felt she needed to be with him or become his wife . . . it seemed her loving heart was no longer with him.

She knew though that there was no chance for her to marry any other though. Gaara would not let her go anywhere without him. He would not let her see anyone else. It was as if he had claimed her for his own even though she was still just as free as any other person . . . well . . . perhaps on the outside, but inwardly she was bound to him and could do not a thing about it.

_Fine_, she said to herself. _I'll stay with him just as I promised, but I don't know how much longer my heart can take this torture._

Matsuri's parents knew feared that and that was why they tried everything in their power to take her from Gaara and show him it was wrong for him to treat her like some possession, but each time they did that she only ended up back in his arms.

"Matsuri," said Gaara as he rested his head against a wall as they sat up ontop of a building watching the sun go down in each other's arms.

"Hm?" she said ever keeping her eyes on the sun feeling like it signified her heart sinking each day because of Gaara's evil heart.

"Why do your parents try to take you away from me?" he asked his jade eyes glowing as he watched the sun sink lower and lower. "Can't they see that if they do my life will be meaningless?"

"They just want what's best for me," she said rather numbly.

"What do they know of what's best for you?" he scoffed as he touched his lips to the back of her brown head.

"They're my parents they just do," she said with a slow blink watching the sun now more for it was hidden from the world of hers now.

"Then they must not be your parents," he said with a slight smirk at the edge of his lips.

"If you say so," she said with a sigh.

"Why are you like that Matsuri-chan?" he said turning his head to look at hers.

"Like what?" she asked looking up at him as his face hovered over hers.

"So submissive," he said.

"Isn't that what you want?" she asked a bit of confusion bubbling in the back of her mind.

She then saw Gaara smile as he placed his right hand on her left cheek. He caressed it slightly as he said—

"Hn, yes."

He then leaned down to kiss her hard and passionately. Even though Matsuri hated being treated like his slave thinking he could do whatever he wanted to her—his kisses were something she quite enjoyed. She didn't know what it was about them, but they were almost to die for.

She could never tell him when to kiss her or to stop though. If he wanted to stop he'd stop and if he didn't then he didn't, there was nothing she could do about it. Some times there were time when she couldn't breathe and he almost suffocated her with his kisses . . . still though, she said nothing.

Matsuri closed her eyes and just let Gaara do as he pleased. He had grown quite accustomed to this show of affection. She wondered if he would have even done it to her if at first she hadn't done it to him.

Matsuri let out a whisper of a sigh as she felt Gaara slowly pull away from her lips that just seemed to be attached to him. Once she opened her eyes she looked up and saw him smiling down at her. He petted her face and then kissed her on the forehead before laying back down and saying—

"I'm the only one who cares about you . . . not your parents."

"If you say so," she said lightly, but Gaara caught it and she felt him chuckle.

"I say so," he said with a controlling smile just watching the stars come out now.

It seemed to be this way through the years she had known him. Even when she was a little younger and it was her birthday Gaara would seem to let her have fun 'his' way. He seemed to celebrate a way he'd want to celebrate—say letting her watch a few deaths in her honor . . . pacifically of those who had done wrong against her and said evil things against her that were indeed not true.

Later the children, and even adults, had learned to keep their mouths shut about what they said to and about her less they find their funeral to come early. Some people often said that if Gaara would protect his village like he does Matsuri then he'd make the greatest of Kazekages, but Gaara hated anyone ever referring him as one for he said he never wanted to be one because of his father. Matsuri knew this too, but she still agreed.

Gaara was unmatched in the academy. Matsuri loved to watch him outbest the other students, but when it came to sparring against the other student she didn't like for they'd either end up dead or critically hurt. All she did was watch though, Gaara forbid her entering the academy like he had when he was younger, but this time with a little more force.

She didn't mind at first, but soon she began to feel left out. She saw many young girls training to become great shinobi and sometimes wondered what it'd just be like . . . to train . . . to try and be the best. All she could do was smile as she watched them, but once Gaara found out her attention wasn't on him he quickly caught it again by sand squeezing someone who was closest to him knowing she'd look just to make him stop.

And so as time went by even Matsuri had learned not to dream dreams or wish wishes. Her life was controlled by Gaara now and she was . . . nothing it seemed. She knew she was meant for more, but with him . . . all she was meant for was to always be by his side and his mistreated friend.

Soon leaving him was no longer an option. It came to never cross her mind because of that bond, that promise she still held onto with false hope. She just wished that promise would one day mean something to him . . . that one day she'd mean something to him. That was one of the reasons why she feared that if she were to die he wouldn't care.

It broke Matsuri's heart knowing it was probably true. That he wouldn't change for the better. That would be as if she never existed to him at all. She blamed it on that demon inside him for making him forget what was most important to him and because of that she was glad she had one heart inside her so she'd never lose sight of what was most important to her . . . him and it always would be if he would let her.

Even though her heart was solely set on him there came a day when an opportunity came to her and tempted her. It challenged her very character and will. It challenged her memory in how powerful Gaara was in Suna.

"What are you saying?!" she gasped as she looked at her weary smiling parents.

"We're saying you can be free dear," her mother said knowing this would be what was best for her.

"B-but moving?" asked Matsuri. "Are you so sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes," said her mother.

"We spoke with the Kazekage himself about the situation and since Gaara can't be . . . since he won't leave he said it was best if we did—perhaps go to another village," said her father.

"What village?" she asked.

"Konoha," they said. "It's not too far, but still quite a long way's journey. Are you up to it dear?"

Matsuri bowed her head and cast her eyes down. What should she do? She promised to always stay with him and now this came up and . . . and . . . and she had a chance to be free. Still though every time she thought of leaving Gaara it only brought back memories of the time when they were little and first met.

**FLASHBACK**

"Pinky-swear?" she asked holding up her tiny pinky.

Gaara just looked at it confused. He had never seen something like this before. Matsuri saw his confusion and so said--

"You wrap your pinky around mine and it makes a promise."

"Oh, okay," he said with a smile as he did what she said.

"There," said Matsuri with a smile as she let go and turned.

"W-wait!" he called to her as she walked down the hill. "Please don't leave me!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked turning to him who had now run to her.

"Please don't leave me like everyone else has," he said almost shaking in fear.

**END FLASHBACK**

Matsuri couldn't help but smile at that as she let her fingers play with the pinky that wrapped around his in that promise which he thought was no good. She liked to prove him wrong.

_Pinky-swear_, she chuckled inwardly remembering it and how young and innocent they were.

"Well Matsuri?" asked her mother. "Surely you don't want to stay with him?"

Matsuri's smile soon vanished. This was the hardest decision she ever had to make. Why did have to come down to this? She didn't know what to do.

Matsuri looked up at her parents and said—

"I made a promise to Gaara-sama to never leave him. I've . . . I've never broken a promise before."

"Well now's your time to be human," said her father.

"I can't!" she said. "Not to him, anyone but him!"

"Why not?" asked her mother. "You know how much he drains you. You just can't be with him any longer Matsuri."

"But I must," she said with a slight smile. "I made a promise."

"Break—it!" her parents said.

"No," she said with tears in her eyes. "You don't understand. I am all that keeps him from destroying this village and you know it!"

Matsuri's parents had nothing to say to that. They were silent for a while until they looked at each other with grim looks and then at their daughter. They sighed as they stood up and said—

"Then you leave us with no choice. Tomorrow we are going to 'pretend' to go on a mission, but this time—you are coming with us. It is our only hope."

"No," she said. "You mustn't do that. Gaara will—"

"Have no choice but to let you go," they said. "By the time he figures it out we'll be half way to Konoha."

Matsuri knew this was a bad idea. She feared for those that were left to deal with him once she left, but could she deny her parents? The last time she did . . . look what happened to Gaara.

"Do I have a choice?" she just had to ask.

"No," they said firmly. "You are out daughter and we want what's best for you."

"Do you know what's best for me?" she asked.

"Of course we do," they said.

"DO YOU?!" she strangely shouted at them with anger.

"Matsuri why are you acting like this?" asked her mother never seeing her like this before.

"I know why, it's that Gaara demon," said her father. "Come on, we're leaving now."

And so they took their daughter and went on their 'mission' hoping to leave the mistakes of their past behind them. Matsuri couldn't help but look back at the village leaving so many things—so many memories and feelings, perhaps her parents were right . . . perhaps she could move on.

Once morning came the day even screamed death. The clouds were casting an overcast and the day was so dim as the streets cleared to let Gaara stroll his daily stroll to Matsuri's house. Once there he waited for her to come out for usually they'd see him, but this time no one came out. Surely they weren't still sleeping.

He waited for about another minute before he started banging on the door. No one would answer. His frustration became so great that he was ready to destroy the door.

The thought that they had left him never came into his mind. Avoiding him perhaps, but he knew Matsuri better and knew she'd never leave him unless it was because of her parents forcing her to do it. He hated her parents forcing her to do all the things they wanted . . . but who was he to speak of forcing? That was another thought that never came into his mind.

So right before he knocked down the door a person got up the courage to tell him they weren't there.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning to the elderly man.

"They took their daughter and left," he said.

"Why?!" asked Gaara feeling betrayal and anger rise.

"Something about a mission," said the man.

The man saw Gaara heaving in anger and knew that if he didn't get out of their he'd be killed. Gaara just stood there in anger. He could feel something rising and knew it was his hate and anger just overflowing now.

"Da-- parents!" he cursed. "They took her from me! AGAIN!!"

He then felt his head start to ache and so touched it and saw he was cracking, but he couldn't stop. He never felt such anger in a long time. The last time he was thing angry was when Yashamaru tried to kill him. No! He wasn't going to let this happen! He couldn't!

Gaara quickly grabbed his chest and heaved. Something was happening to him, but what. He felt as if she was losing control, but of what? Soon pain shot through him as the demon began to break out and he couldn't stop it . . . well . . . didn't want to.

It wasn't long into the morning until a horrible scream was heard throughout Suna. After that it was followed by many as the demon was released and awakened. Shukaku was set free and he only wrecked habit on everything and everyone.

The Kazekage came out to see this and knew immediately why this had happened. Gaara seemed to have little control on his emotions. One reason why he wanted him to no longer exist.

Now was not the time to think back on past mistakes though. He quickly went into action as he and all the shinobi fought to stop the monster. Surprisingly the monster went down quickly and they were able to contain it and bring Gaara back to normal.

As Gaara lay there though unconscious many feared to even go near him, but the Kazekage demanded it. They did and once they saw him open his eyes and instantly shot up and crushed a few people with his sand. After that he held his head as his cracks began to vanish.

Once he had cooled down a bit the Kazekage ordered them to take him and imprison him, not to keep him away but to make sure he wasn't going to change again and make sure he was perfectly fine. In that dark room he retained his sanity again and just sat there in thought. As people came in they immediately started getting him what he wanted to cool him down, but he asked for the strangest thing.

"Gaara-sama, are you alright now?" they asked.

"Yes," he said in a low husky vow.

"Do you need or want anything?" they asked.

He then turned to them and jus the mere glancing at them made them jump. He liked the fear he had made for himself, but now wasn't the time to reflect on that. He wanted something and he wanted something NOW.

"Get me two of your strongest shinobi," he said.

"Yes Gaara-sama," they said not caring how strange it was. "Right away."

As they ran off Gaara thought in the dark and knew what had to be done. He thought of Matsuri and knew it wasn't her fault . . . after all . . . she wasn't the 'ordered' to the 'dangerous' mission was she?

"You called for us sir?" they said standing before him.

Gaara then stood up and came before them. He saw they were well trained and didn't jump or twitch at him coming near them. Impressive and fine shinobi, those who aren't afraid of anything . . . or to do anything.

"I want," he started as he scanned the two. "You to track down a Suna family who have left this village and I want you to kill the parents, but leave their daughter alive."

"Yes sir," they said bowing and quickly darting off.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk at that. He liked having that kind of power. It was almost like being Kazekage, but he didn't need to be Kazekage to just do that.

Gaara soon left and went back home and waited . . . waited for them to finish their job.

* * *

Matsuri slept uneasy on her father's back as he carried her all the way to Konoha with his wife. They entered a forest and now they knew they were getting close. He looked at his wife with a nod and they continued their journey. They knew once they reached the village it would give them all a second chance at life . . . something they knew Matsuri deserved.

Matsuri couldn't sleep that well though. She awoke with an uneasy feeling that something had happened to Gaara. She felt it in her heart and knew she was wrong to leave.

"Gaara-sama," she whispered as she felt her heart ache.

She then gasped as her father and had suddenly halted. Her mother saw this too and so turned as she asked—

"What is wrong?"

"Sh," she said knowing something wasn't wrong.

They then look upwards and all of them could hear something . . . coming.

"What is it?" asked her mother.

"It could be leaf shinobi thinking we're intruding!" said the father.

"Well then we have to make sure they don't think that," said her mother. "Hurry, take off all your weapons."

"Right," said her father as he put her down and began taking everything off.

Matsuri just watched her parents until they all noticed they were there. Her mother soon shouted out—

"Leaf ninja we mean you no harm. We are unarmed so please accept us."

But they heard no response from their pursuer. Matsuri had a bad feeling about everything and so backed up. All she wanted to do was leave this place with her parents. She felt safer back at the village and so that was were she wanted to be.

"Mom . . . dad," she said in fear.

"No . . . it can't be," said the father.

"Rogue ninja?" asked the mother.

"Rogue ninja?" said Matsuri knowing exactly what those were.

"I don't thin—" started her father, but was cut off as a kunei flew right through his throat.

"NO!!" shouted her mother seeing this, but soon she was struck the same way and that wasn't the only weapon hurled at them.

Matsuri watched in horror as her parents were massacred by countless weapons. She immediately froze in fear . . . something she had learned to do instead of run and get in trouble by Gaara. Her parents . . . they . . . were.

She soon gasped in horror as she saw them fall lifeless. Her whole body shook as she began to back up and just want to run away.

"No . . . no . . . NO!" she gasped as she saw even more weapons fling everywhere at them to make sure they were dead.

Some almost hit her, but she tripped and luckily she was saved . . . well . . . at least that's what she thought. She quickly got up and looked at her parents covered in blood and weapons. She couldn't even scream because she was so afraid and so all her mind told her was . . . run!

And so she did. Matsuri turned in the direction they came and ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. She was such in a daze she hadn't realized she had crossed a forest and a desert to get back to Suna.

Once she realized she was running on sand her body began to slow down. She began to just start numbly walking. Her mind had almost completely shut down at this point. It would have to if she wouldn't have seen Suna in the distance which gave her mind a goal to get to there.

Once she walked back the gates she had walked past two shinobi who looked strangely at her. She didn't know why they did, but guessed it was because her clothes were torn and ripped from the branches she hit on the run there. She looked like a mess yes, but her parents had just been murdered before her eyes and she was almost mentally dead.

Not long before she walked past the gate and the two shinobi she stopped in her tracks, her body threatening to shut down and collapse. But she managed to look up and in the blurry distance she saw Gaara come up to her. He was still some yards away as he looked at her seeing the condition she was in and so asked in concern—

"Matsuri what happened?!"

Matsuri then began to tremble as tears formed and began to wet her worn cheeks. She then forced her body to do one last thing before it decided to shut down and perhaps let her die. She ran to Gaara, she ran right into his arms.

Matsuri wrapped her arms around his back and just held him close. Her face just rubbed into his chest and tears and dirt from her face staining his shirt.

"Matsuri?" said Gaara as he wrapped his arms around her.

"They're gone Gaara," she cried softly at first, but soon reality set in and more tears came . . . larger and faster tears. "They're dead!!!"

At that she broke down and cried into his chest. Matsuri held her close letting her know that he was there for her. He embraced her as tight as possible and Matsuri had missed his feeling of selfishness in that moment as her feelings of sorrow, grief, and mourning took over.

Gaara then grinned evilly now glad that they were out of the way. He looked at the two shinobi who did the job and let them know he was pleased. They saw his smile and knew their job was done and so left. Now . . . Matsuri was all his.


	9. He'd Claim Her

**Hot Shot's girl: Wooo, took me forever to write even though it's not that long. Probably because I wrote it so late. Well I'm tired and I hope you guys enoy this. I'll post it after I wake up so yeah . . . enjoy :)**

**P.S. I don't know when I can update next 'cause I'm leavin' but I'll try my hardest to find a way. Hopefully it's not my last chp, but if it is for a while then enjoy :)**

Matsuri didn't speak to anyone for weeks, not even Gaara. It was as if she didn't care whether she lived or died at that time. She just wanted to be with her parents. She cried nonstop and when she didn't it was as if her mind wasn't even turned on.

Gaara knew this was just part of the mourning process. Still though, her not talking to him when he wanted her to frustrated him. She didn't care and he knew. It'd be a while until she was back to her submissive self.

Being in that kind of a state where her mind was practically shut down was pathetic in Gaara's eyes. It was as if she hadn't seen a death before. After all those deaths he forced her to watch he thought she'd be stronger than this, though the people he killed weren't as close to her as a parent or anything. Still she should be stronger than how she was handling things now. It was ridiculous.

Still, Gaara said not a word to her. He remained silent as long as she did. He hadn't spoke to her since that night when she returned to the village and ran into his arms saying her parents had been murdered.

Gaara wanted her to speak, but waited. He was patient enough to wait for her to get over her mourning state. His patients were running out as a month of silence past. Never had she gone this long without talking to him it was as if she didn't care about him anymore . . . for a moment, she didn't.

Gaara would often visit her at the hospital where they kept her until she fully recovered . . . physically and mentally. She seemed to like it in the dark pretending as if no one cared about her and that she didn't exist. It was cute to Gaara, but she had to face reality that she did and that she had to live—for him!

He wanted his friend back. He wanted his Matsuri-chan back and was willing to do whatever it took to get her back. Keeping silent was suggested to be the best way for him and so that is what he did.

Once she showed even the slightest signs of recover that was then he'd let her know just what he thought about her pathetic state of mind. That time, he knew was coming soon as the month rolled by. He waited for her to come back to him and what do you know . . . she came back just like she said she always would—good girl.

"Gaara-sama," she said looking at him in the darkness as his visit was over and he began to leave.

Gaara halted and turned his head to her. The light from outside of her room traced white lines around him and it made him glow like some angel, but Matsuri of all people knew he was no angel. In this state of mind though . . . it was hard to tell anymore.

"Matsuri . . . are you better?" he asked turning to her.

Matsuri's eyes were still unfocused as they dangled to the floor beneath him. He looked down to see what she was looking at and then he saw she still wasn't well. He didn't want to waste his time with a sick person so if she wasn't going to look at him in the eyes like she should then he was just going to leave.

"I guess not," he said turning again. "I'll see you when you get better."

"Wait!" she begged him to stay as she forced her eyes to look once again on his face. "Please . . . stay with me."

Gaara turned around once again just starring at her making sure her mind was right. She just continued to look at him though and yes, her eyes met his. He smiled as he came to her and sat down next to her in her dark corner.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Empty," she said touching her heart. "As if this is missing."

"Perhaps it is," said Gaara. "They sometimes tend to do that."

"My parents," she said as tears began to form in their eyes. "I can't believe they're dead."

"There, there," said Gaara placing his hand gently on her back and rubbing it slightly. "You still have me."

"Yeah . . . I guess you're right," said Matsuri feeling that warning pain revive in her once she heard his icy words.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

Matsuri just shrugged as she hugged her knees to her chin. She glanced down at the floor and just said—

"Back to my house I guess. I am well capable of living by myself . . . it'll just be like . . . they're on . . . a really long . . . mission!"

At that Matsuri buried her head in her legs and wept again. Even though her parents had made some bad choices for her life they were still her parents who loved her deeply and whom she loved deeply too. She didn't know just them being gone like this would affect her so much. She had thought it would be just like they were gone on a really long mission, but even when they were . . . they'd always come back.

"No," said Gaara. "You are in no state to live by yourself."

Matsuri just looked at him with tear filled eyes as he looked at her with almost a blank face as he said—

"You shall live with me."

"But Gaara-sama," said Matsuri wiping away the tears with her arm. "What about your family?"

"I have a third of the house to myself. My family won't care as long as you are with me."

"Thank-you Gaara-sama," she said with a sniff. "I don't know where'd I'd be without you."

At that she hugged him. He wrapped a arm around her and placed his head next to hers and rested his chin on her shoulder with a devilish smile. If only she knew was what was running through his mind. Some things are better kept hidden right? . . . right.

"Don't worry Matsuri," he said as he inhaled her in. "You'll be safe with me."

And so it was that very day that Gaara took Matsuri home with him. She was too weak to walk and so he carried her in his arms. He held onto her close and possessively as she lay asleep in his arms. Once he came to his home he took her in his room and laid her on the bed . . . he figured it had probably been a while since she slept and so he was going to make sure she got a good nights rest.

Once Matsuri woke up she awoke to find the room still dark. She looked around and noticed that he had no windows in his room. There was the reason why it was so dark.

Matsuri leaned up on her elbows to find Gaara sitting across from her on the other side of the room just always starring at her. She didn't know how long he had been there and also wondered how long she had slept. She was going to ask, but once her mouth opened to form the question Gaara quickly answered it—

"You've been asleep for two days."

"I . . . I," said started to say.

"Don't worry it's fine," said Gaara with a slight shrug from his right shoulder.

Matsuri just slightly blushed seeing she was in Gaara's bed and immediately tried to get out, but found Gaara before her than she knew it.

"Gaara!" she gasped not knowing how he got there so quickly.

"Lay down," he said placing his hand on her breast and pushing her backwards.

"Uh—Gaara," said Matsuri wishing he wouldn't touch her there, but he continued to push her back until she fell back onto the bed.

Matsuri just laid there as she looked at Gaara still standing with his arm outstretched. He then slowly placed it back to his side and turned to walk back to his corner where he was sitting. There he sat down and continued to watch her.

Great, now she felt more watched here than in the hospital when there were more people checking up on you. Matsuri let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but each time she closed her eyes a vision of her parents being killed by an array of weapons haunted her and she feared it would always. She had managed to sleep though, but not for long.

Once Matsuri awoke she turned on her side to see if Gaara was still there. This time she wasn't. She looked around the room and wondered where he had gone. Well she supposed he had his own business, but still . . . it wasn't like him.

She laid back down and sighed. She turned over to her other side and gasped seeing something she had never seen before. What she was looking at was some kind of eye and ever it watched her.

Matsuri's curiosity took the best of her and so she reached out and tried to touch it, but once she had she flinched hearing Gaara's voice say—

"Don't touch that."

Matsuri's eyes then came to see Gaara walk in the room and once he had the eye vanished. She gasped in awe as she looked at where it once floated and then at Gaara knowing it was him who did it.

"How did you—?" she started.

"It was a new technigue I created when you spent a month in the hospital. I made it especially for you so when I am gone I can still watch you. I call it third eye," he said.

"I'm a big girl Gaara-sama," said Matsuri with a slight blush as she turned her face away from him feeling like he was treating her too much like what she used to be like—a little girl.

"Bad things can still happen to big girls," said Gaara coming closer to her to where he was but a yard in front of her. "Now go back to sleep."

Matsuri had no choice but to lay her head back down. She wasn't really tired and so after a while it got quite annoying.

"But I'm not that tired," she said.

"Tomorrow I'll help you get back in the sunlight. I know spending a month in the dark changed yours eyes," he said. "If you get some sleep I'll do this, only if you get some sleep."

"'Kay," said Matsuri with a sigh as she laid down and closed her eyes again seeing her parents die before her, but somehow she managed to slip away into dream.

When she woke up it was morning and Gaara was still there, well better him than that creepy third eye. Matsuri got up and once she had Gaara got up as well. She slid her legs to the side of the bed and let her feet touch the ground, but Gaara was quickly there to help her up.

"I got this," said Matsuri just wishing Gaara would just let her be.

She saw the look on Gaara's face and he wasn't too happy. He backed away a step and crossed his arms just daring her to take a step and fall . . . he wasn't going to catch her. She needed to learn her lesson and if that is what it took then sobeit.

Matsuri held onto the bed and as she struggled to stand up she smiled seeing she could. She smiled at Gaara hoping he'd watch and see how strong she was. Once she took a step forward though . . . she tripped and Gaara smirked knowing she would, but her trip wasn't simply away from Gaara it was towards him.

Gaara now had no choice but to catch her unless he wanted to be pushed over by her and be humiliated. He caught her and just as she held on tightly to his shirt he looked down at her pathetic frame trying to prove herself to him and stand on her own.

"You of all people should see it's useless without my help," he said rather emotionless.

Matsuri said nothing though. She just looked down knowing he was right. She was nothing without him . . . it was the way she swore she'd be so she didn't lose his friendship, never that. She closed eyes and stopped fighting him.

Gaara waited for a little while to make sure she didn't start up again. She didn't and so he held her close and helped her outside. At first Matsuri covered her eyes shut because of the bright light, but with Gaara forcing her to put her hands down she made her eyes get used to the light again.

"You see," said Gaara. "Was that so hard?"

"I suppose not," she said with a small sigh.

There it was . . . her submissive self. It wasn't long before she was back to normal and Gaara knew this. He smiled glad to have the old Matsuri back . . . but in truth . . . the old Matsuri hadn't been back since that day she swore herself to him. He had completely forgotten her and would probably never remember her again.

"Now work on walking properly again," he said as he helped her around.

In no time she began walking naturally again. Gaara may force her to the point of tears, but it made her tougher and it worked for her. She smiled at him and thanked him for helping her get her life back together.

"I wish my parents could see you know," she said with a soft smile as she touched her heart. "Then maybe they'd change their minds about you."

Gaara bore no expression though. He remained calm and showed no thought of his. He wanted Matsuri to be like this always and if she ever found out about him killing her parents then . . . then she wouldn't just be she no more.

"Alright, let's go back inside," he said guiding her back in.

"'Kay," she said going with him.

Gaara led her back upstairs and forced her to lay back down and sleep. This would continue for about a week and Matsuri didn't enjoy this too much, but she figured Gaara knew what was best and so listened. What else could she do but obey?

Lately she had been waking up to Gaara looking at her rather strangely. She didn't know why, but she'd always close her eyes so not to look at him like that. It kept happening though until he'd take her outside.

Also, lately, she had realized he no longer wanted to play with her, well she guessed she could understand. They were much older now and getting a little too big to play childish games, but then again . . . if those were childish games they used to play then what is adultish games? Matsuri didn't think on it for long as her normal routine with Gaara began to show itself again.

Like watching sun rises and sun sets, and watching him practice at the academy. Yep things seemed back to normal, but strangely she still had nap times with Gaara. She felt fine, but he always insisted that she lay down. She just thought it was because he didn't want her to go anywhere else, but what could she say to him?

"Now lie down and go to sleep," he said pushing her back on the bed.

"No," she found the bravery to day.

"What?" he said surprised she'd say something like that.

"You heard me," she said boldly. "I'm tired of you thinking I need rest all the time when I don't."

"So you are fully recovered then?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked, but before she could say another word he slammed his body into her and passionately kissed her.

She gasped which gave Gaara the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth and explore her contents. He had forced her pretty far down on the bed and all she could do was gasp. Soon, to her relief he let go of her lips to look at her with a devilish grin and say—

"I've been waiting to do that again."

Matsuri felt the heat begin to rise in her face. She knew she was turning red fast, but Gaara wasn't interested in watching her face turn red lately . . . he's been interested in just her. He quickly came down to kiss her hard again and this time Matsuri felt her hands fly to his back and just grab a fist full of his shirt as her heart began to race and strange feelings began to pour out at the moment.

Apparently Matsuri wasn't the only one who felt those strange feelings as Gaara began to kiss in places he usually never did. His kisses trailed down her neck and to her chest area. She was so overwhelmed with mixed emotions she didn't know what to do. All she could do . . . was let him get away with whatever he wanted with her.

She realized Gaara was breathing heavy just like she was, but she was containing better. Once he had halted his kissing he laid his head on her breast and listened to her rapid heartbeat that was the same as his. It was then he knew they were both feeling the same thing.

He lifted himself up by his hands and his body just hovered over hers as he heaved out heavy gasps. This soon encouraged her body to do the same thing and soon there was nothing but hot breaths between them.

"Gaara-sama?" she said seeing him in the strangest of moods and perhaps hoping he could tell her what was going on at the moment.

But Gaara didn't say anything he just kept breathing and breathing until Matsuri feared he'd collapse. She looked at him and once she did his lips captured hers again and his body came down upon hers. Matsuri's eyes were wide open as she felt his hands deciding to explore her body without her consent.

She let out a couple grunts until she realized it was useless. She was no longer free to speak her own mind and she said that if she'd have to give herself to stay with Gaara . . . then she would. She soon eased up slightly as Gaara's passion soon turned into lust.

She saw the lust in his eyes and knew what was to come. She didn't care though . . . as long as it made Gaara happy then it was fine. Matsuri inhaled and bit her bottom lip as she grasped Gaara tightly.

"Gaara!" she cried as she buried her head into his shoulder just trembling.

Gaara took a slight notice to her, but that was all. All he was focusing on now was filling his need and that need was her. Besides this way . . . he'd claim her.

Matsuri flinched as she felt Gaara bite her shoulder and begin to suck on it. He then turned to a new piece of skin and did it again, but this time he bit down a little too hard that made Matsuri flinch away. Soon though she felt his tongue upon her neck and she had no choice but to arch her back into him only edging him on.

She heard him let out a growl into her neck and knew it was only a matter of time and ever she shook. She heard him growl not too long aftwards. Matsuri just closed her eyes and held tightly onto Gaara as he finally completed their broken lines.

Now he had claimed her for his own . . . and it felt good. Matsuri just dug her nails into his skin as they dug through his shirt because of the pain that went with it. Her body froze up and she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Oh Kami she wanted it to stop.

Both were breathing so heavy and soon the pain stopped. They just layed there feeling strange and new. Matsuri never felt these feelings before and neither had Gaara. Gaara just bowed his head and embraced her tightly as he closed his eyes for a little while.

Matsuri knew what this meant . . . now she was his. Now there was no way out. She was forever bonded to him. Their souls now mates for life and she didn't know whether to be happy about this . . . or saddened at the fact she was his slave forever.

She then thought of her parents and knew immediately that they wouldn't approve of this. As a matter of fact if they were still alive . . . if they were still alive this would have never happened. Matsuri just closed her eyes and hugged Gaara's head close to her heart.

Both were wide awake, but in a dream state. Their minds had just began to comprehend what had just happened and now able to think of what to do now. Gaara leaned up and looked at Matsuri who just looked at him submissively as if waiting for him to do something.

Gaara then leaned down and kissed her deep, but tenderly this time. It wasn't long before the passion returned though and threatened the smother Matsuri to death. She'd have to learn to live with this now though. She was to blame for this unbreakable bond just as much as Gaara.

She wondered though if this bond could ever be undone or broken? Some say yes, some say no. She didn't know who to believe but all her mind was set on that night . . . was Gaara.


	10. Again?

Matsuri awoke the next morning still the in the same spot she had been in the night before. Gaara still clung onto her as if something in the night was going to take her away, but this time . . . he looked as if he slept. Matsuri lifted her head and saw his eyes were indeed closed, but she didn't know if he was sleeping for she had never seen him sleep in all the years she had known him.

She didn't really want him to stay on her any longer than he needed to be. She figured he was done with her so he could just get up and leave her alone for a little while, but that just wasn't Gaara now was it? Even Matsuri felt just like letting him stay there—it didn't bother her as much as she had thought. Still though, she wanted to stand.

Matsuri tried to wiggle out fro under Gaara, but once she started moving she heard him speak and it wasn't the speaking of someone who had just come out of dreams or was in a dream, no he was wide awake, just not with his eyes.

"Don't move," he commanded her and she listened.

Matsuri stayed where she was fearing she had upset Gaara. She glanced around fearing Gaara was going to say something else, perhaps something mean, but he remained silent as he picked his head up and looked at her with his jade eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked his voice a little deeper than usual.

Matsuri blushed slightly and shook her head replying 'yes'. Gaara just slowly blinked as he lifted himself up off her saying—

"Good."

He then rolled over on his back beside her and sat up. He looked at her for a moment just lying there and then stood up and decided to leave the room. Matsuri saw he was leaving and it looked like to her that he didn't care—that . . . that perhaps he didn't know what had happened between the two of them last night. She just had to ask him as she sat up quickly and caught him just before he exited the room.

"Do you know!" she said quickly. "What we did? What it meant?"

Gaara halted in his steps and continued to keep his back turned to Matsuri as she looked at him with those eyes. It was like that for a couple of seconds that quickly turned into a minute. Matsuri feared that he didn't and if he didn't . . . then it would have just meant nothing to give herself to him. Gaara came to though and he turned his head to glance at her slightly.

"I do," he said rather low.

"Then do you know," said Matsuri casting her eyes down. "What it means for me?"

Gaara then turned his head back away and with a slight nod that Matsuri barely caught he said—

"I do."

"Gaara-sama," Matsuri said with slight tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"You just need to get used to it," he said to her strangely calm.

"But how?" she asked wiping tears away from her eyes.

"By doing it again Matsuri . . . We're going to do it again," said Gaara turning to her fully.

Matsuri's eyes widened as he turned to her and looked quite serious. She hadn't really expected him to say this for she had thought he was just as nervous as she was about all this and really thought of what they had done as nothing more than an experiment or spur of the moment.

"We—we are?" stuttered Matsuri a little more nervous than she was before.

"Yes," said Gaara simply.

"But I . . . I," she began to stutter again.

"You need to get used to this," he said. "Just like you need to get used to the fact that your parents are dead."

Matsuri gasped slightly at that. Did he have to bring her deceased parents into this? It had only been about a month a month or so and she still missed them. Matsuri bit her bottom lip and bowed her head.

"You need to stop biting your lips Matsuri-chan," he said leaning his head slightly towards her.

"Huh?" said Matsuri wondering why he now didn't like that.

He didn't say anymore to that. All he did was turn around and leave the room. Matsuri just sat there wondering what was going to happen next. She was nervous too nervous, she found herself shaking later and tried to calm herself by inhaling deeply and then exhaling, but each little noise that she heard she thought it was Gaara so her heart was never on rest.

She tried to remember exactly what happened last night, but she couldn't. It was so strange to her that it was almost like nothing happened last night, but she knew better—something did. It was still quite strange though and perhaps Gaara was right . . . she just needed to get used to it . . . just like walking . . . and accepting her parents death, but . . . what child ever could?

Matsuri's hands then came to comb her hair as she did this she pondered and reflected upon many things. She knew this whole situation she was in right now was her fault. She could have said no to Gaara back then when he didn't want to be her friend anymore, but she didn't. She could have just been his enemy and this would have never happened, but she promised and she swore to even give herself if ever Gaara . . .

Tears began to form in her eyes thinking about this like some mess. She wished it would have never come down to Gaara's heart turning into evil. She wished she still had that shy little boy who never wanted her to leave him by her side . . . at least he's understand her better and be more considerate about him. This Gaara wasn't.

Matsuri didn't want to do 'it' again. She was nervous and scared just like before, but even more now. She knew the only reason Gaara wanted to do it again is because he enjoyed it and only wanted to please himself through her. It wasn't because he wanted her to get used to it like everything else—it was all for him. He was selfish and possessive with her thinking her of his and only his . . . what a fine mess she's landed herself into . . . now . . . she was.

It was an unbreakable bond now that'd exist between them . . . forever now. Matsuri knew this not only because she felt it but also because her mother told this to her years before. It was one of the reasons why she was so scared because she didn't think Gaara knew this and it just broke her heart because it was like he didn't care.

She sighed and thought that that was just Gaara right? He best friend, and only friend in the world was so inconsiderate and selfish. It was just the way it was. She had to learn to live with it for she knew he'd not change . . . she'd have to, but he wouldn't.

"Mom, dad," she said as she brought her knees to chin. "I miss you and I wish you were here to help me."

But she had to learn to grow up and accept the fact that they were dead just like Gaara said. He seemed to know what to do all the time and he was always calm and so emotionless. She missed the little uneasy Gaara—he was so cute sometimes, but now . . . she guessed he just grew up and perhaps she needed to too.

Matsuri stayed on the bed for a long while. She figured it would be best just to wait for Gaara to return and get this all over with, but as night came she began to grow restless and so stood up and headed towards the bathroom to perhaps freshen up. It had been a while since she had a nice shower.

As Matsuri took a shower she thought of so many things. Usually it reflected her life and on things what Gaara said. He said she needed to accept the fact . . . does that mean about everything? Does that mean she needed to stop wishing things were back to the way they were 'cause they would never be? It seemed plausible. It probably was what he meant then.

Matsuri thought about that for a while and knew it would be better if she just forgot about her old life and didn't live on bad memories. She'd never become happy that way. Look at Gaara, he seemed just fine. She needed to remember that Gaara was helping her the most through her hard times.

Controlling or not he seemed to always want to be her crutches. Was that a good thing though? What if the crutches liked being the crutches and so once her broken bone was healing it would break it again so it could always be the crutches? Gaara wasn't like that was he? He'd never do anything in her life like that would he?

She looked around a bit and just shook that thought out of her head. No, he wasn't like that. As long as she did what he said and pleased him then nothing bad would happen. She didn't want anything bad to happen and so had no choice . . . she just . . . .she just wanted to see him smile like he used to.

Again with the past though. She should just give it up. Just like Gaara wanted.

Was this her though? Was she one to give up? No! She stood her ground even when Gaara called her all those mean names and accused her of doing things she never did. She held on to her promise she made to him and never gave that up. So should she give up her hope?

Matsuri dwelled on these thoughts for a very long time as she stood in the shower just getting soaked with warm water that soon turned to cold. She didn't care though, she was numb to all else. She had stayed in there for well over an hour until she decided to she was tired of being wet. So she got out and wrapped a towel around her.

She then got dressed and sat drying her hair with her towel. She slowly rubbed it in her hair and just kept doing that until her towel was completely soaked and she couldn't use it anymore. Her mind was so set on other things that what she was doing was often unnoticed by herself.

Once she put her towel away she laid back down on the bed and just stared at the door waiting for it to open and bring Gaara into her. She dared it, but it never did. It was deep into the night and this made her wonder where Gaara was. Could it be that he didn't want her? Was that it?

He said they were going to . . . could he have lied? Does he lie? She's never really known him to lie before. She wanted to know this because she hated being left in the dark, but here she was . . . left in the dark.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts though as the door opened and in walked Gaara. She thought she'd be a bit more nervous about this, but she was strangely calm. Perhaps it was just the aura of Gaara, he was always calm in situations like this so who knows.

"G-Gaara-sama," she whispered out as he came closer to her.

There he stood before her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were fixed on his as if they were putting her in a trance. Everything seemed so strange—almost like before.

Gaara outstretched his hand to touch his lover on the side of her smooth face. Her skin seemed more refreshing to feel and it was then he noticed she had just taken a shower not too long ago. As his hand softly caressed the side of her face he saw her slowly close her eyes which was a good sign she was ready for him. Her hands then came up to his hand and clasp it.

Gaara slowly pulled it back seeing if she needed him. As he did he saw her hands trying to chase it and knew she did want him. Once her hands fell back in her lap she cast her eyes down and bowed her head. Gaara just stretched out his hand and ran his fingers through her partially wet hair that seemed to be drying rather quickly.

The feel of her hair through his fingers felt good. It was nice and smooth, unlike his unkempt spikes. Soon his fingers traced their way back to the skin of her face and then ran down to her jaw where he pushed her face up so that he could lean in to her and give her a deep kiss he's been waiting to give her since the morning.

Matsuri had welcomed it warmly as she let him take over her once again. It just seemed to be no fighting him like this. It was never a question between her and him. Only him.

Soon Gaara had pushed Matsuri back on her back and continued to kiss her until both of them began feeling the heat. As both reached their limits of trying to hold their breath they broke the kiss trying to catch their breath. They both looked at each other as they watched their other heave.

"Gaara . . . sama?" Matsuri said wondering what he was waiting for.

Gaara scanned her for a little while before placing both hands on her face and kissing her passionately. Matsuri just laid her arms to the side of her head and let Gaara do whatever he wanted to her. Her body was his for all she cared—as long as he was pleased then she was happy too.

Gaara was very pleased with Matsuri in this. He was glad she was so submissive to him for if ever she put up a fight he didn't know what he'd do. No he wouldn't lay a hand on her, but he couldn't let her get away with her rebelling either. Oh well, he didn't care at the moment all he did care was for filling his need like last night with her help.

"Matsuri," he sighed out between a kiss.

Matsuri just closed her eyes and let everything happen as it should. No she wasn't completely limp through the process. She moved her arms to his back when ever she could and he wasn't moving around as much.

This time though Matsuri wasn't in that much of a haze. She sensed and felt everything more clearly. She felt the pressure from Gaara joining more her openly now because last time she wasn't really in her right mind. It felt strange to her yes, but she just held onto Gaara tight and got through it.

The pressure wasn't really a worry to her, but the pleasure that came from it afterwards was. She feared she'd never want to stop feeling it and ever it felt so right. She found herself often smiling from the pleasure and hugging Gaara close so he could be as close to her as she needed him to be.

She felt that even Gaara needed her as close to him as she could be. He would crush her just to be close. She didn't mind this for even she needed it in that moment.

Was it wrong for her to feel weak for giving in to the immense pleasure and let out strange sounds she had never really made before? Once she had done then Gaara had done the same thing which only made it more pleasurable. She didn't know how long it had lasted, but she knew it was for a while for in the end they both had reached their climaxes and in bliss collapsed. Both were sweating and Matsuri found herself unimaginably tired.

Unbeknowest to her she had fallen asleep right there as Gaara lay on top of her. She didn't care if in the night she'd suffocate. At least she felt complete and satisfied and she hoped Gaara felt the same. She never wanted to leave this world unless she knew she made him happy so prayed to Kami she stay alive just long enough to know for sure.

The night seemed long it did, but once morning came Matsuri awoke this time with Gaara by her side. She turned over to him laying so close to her.

"You're awake," he said as he turned to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um . . . yes," she said with a red blush remembering how exhausted he made her last night.

"Good," he said with a slight nod of his head.

He then sat up and prepared himself to be presentable. He would go outside to train today and perhaps learn a few new things.

"Where are you going?" she asked watching him fix himself to leave.

"To train," he said almost emotionless without looking at her, but the task at hand.

"Do you want me to come and watch?" she asked knowing that was her usual job.

"No," he said standing up.

"What, why?" she asked looking up at him.

"I want you to wait here," he said turning to her. "I want to do it again."

"Again?!" said Matsuri not understanding why he got the sudden urge to want be with her all the time, but she guessed it was mainly puppetry—it seemed to be striking kids earlier and earlier each year.

Gaara just nodded and then touched her cheek with his hand.

"Wait for me, I'll return," he said as he turned and left.

Matsuri just watched him leave. Once the door was shut the room seemed dark and lonely. It seemed like night. Again she was left in the dark, in the night.

But the night only brought back memories of pleasure and Matsuri ever wondered if she'd ever be more to Gaara than just a possession. Usually, with people like that, it took losing them for them to see . . . perhaps it would take that for Gaara, but the way he acts now she just doesn't know. All he can do now is just wait.

**Hot Shot's girl: I swear, you know how I get inspired to write chps? I either listen to music or watch videos or both! Like for this story--to get into Gaara's mood I just watch a bunch of music videos of him when he was younger and meaner. Every time i see him like that I think of this story. You guys would probably do the same if you've seen him lately lol.**

**P.S. Sorry guys this will be me last chp for a while until I can find a way to get to a com and type another down so please be patient and wait. I promise I won't forget you guys and I'll be thinking of new chps so when I can write more I'll know exactly what to write. Well hope you enjoyed :) Until the next chp, when ever that is, bye.**


	11. Training For What?

**Hot Shot's girl: I am SO SO SORRY for not updating I am, but I got no internet and my library is far away. To make it up to you I've written all this and hope you enjoy :) I don't know when I can update next so you'll just have to wait.**

Matsuri knew she should not get this close to Gaara or else he'd surely never let her go if she asked or pleaded. It seemed it was all too late though. She had given herself to him and so was his forever unless . . . he'd one day . . . let her go himself, but that was impossible and shouldn't even be thought of. Matsuri knew better than to dream and so she didn't for it was what Gaara wanted.

As time came to have it Matsuri barely left Gaara's home. It was like she was under house arrest, but by her own free will. She could have got up and left if she wanted to when Gaara left, but she could never tell when he'd return and so habit came where she just waited. He'd sometimes return to her earlier than she expected and sometimes she'd be waiting for hours.

This gave her much time to think on her life. She wondered what would have happened if she never met Gaara. She wondered if she'd have other friends and people wouldn't be so scared of her. She wondered if her parents would still be here.

Every time she thought of them she still remembered quite clearly their warnings and pleads with Gaara to let her go and to her to let Gaara go. They warned her something like this could happen, but she was so little she didn't understand why . . . and . . . just when she does and did it's too late.

"Mom . . . dad," she pleaded for their presence. "I wish you were here with me."

Her eyes glanced up to see Gaara enter the room. He had returned as usual and she let out an inward sigh. Every time he came to her he always wanted one thing—her.

Matsuri sat up and let her legs dangle off the bedside. She silently watched Gaara as he came closer to her knowing he'd just wrap his arms around her and take her, but this time he didn't. He just sat by her side on the bed with his arms crossed just starring off into the darkness.

Matsuri watched his mood for a moment wondering why he wasn't acting like he normally did. Perhaps it was nothing, perhaps he just felt like sitting next to her like he used to do when they were young and innocent. She blinked and smiled softly as she scanned Gaara's features and asked—

"How was training today Gaara-sama?"

"Fine," was all he said still not even looking at her.

"Are your brother and sister doing any better at their training?" she asked knowing his team members were in fact his family members.

"Kankuro still needs to perfect his puppet technique and Temari keeps complaining her fan is too heavy," said Gaara as if these things happened that day.

"Well I'm sure Baki-sensei will ship them into shape," said Matsuri with a nice smile.

Gaara still remained silent though. It was a little awkward for Matsuri as she just starred at Gaara who starred into the darkness. She wondered what the matter was if there was indeed one. She wondered what the worst was that could happen, all the harm Gaara had actually done to her was force her to watch a death—surely he wouldn't kill someone just because she got up the nerve to ask him 'what was wrong' ?

She glanced down and bit her bottom lip. She inhaled and looked at him as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara-sama?" she asked trying to look at his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would there be?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh, I don't know," said Matsuri taking her hand off his shoulders and clasping both together. "You just don't seem—yourself."

"And what is 'myself' Matsuri?" he asked turning his head to her.

"Uh," was all Matsuri could say before a blush came on to her and she just had to look away from him.

Gaara still waited for her answer and Matsuri knew he'd keep waiting until she answered. Her eyes fluttered back and away from him as she answered saying—

"I don't know Gaara-sama."

"Then don't say it unless you intend to answer fully," he said turning his head away from hers again.

"Yes Gaara-sama," she said bowing her head.

"Matsuri," said Gaara after a short while of silence.

"Hm?" she said with bright eyes and she looked at him wondering what he had to say to her.

"Do you remember when we were little and how we'd used to sit out watching the sun rise and set?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," said Matsuri with a shake of her head with a smile in her heart knowing that was the most cherished memory she had of her childhood.

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

Matsuri was about to say 'yes', but halted herself knowing that if her answer contradicted Gaara's response then she could get into trouble. She had to remember she did whatever Gaara told her and whatever he liked she did and whatever he didn't like she didn't like.

"What do you say Gaara-sama?" she asked casting her eyes heavily on him.

"I don't," he said tilting his head upward slightly.

"Hm, me either," said Matsuri lying in her heart.

"I'm glad you see things my way," he said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah," was all she could say as she glanced down somewhat missing how she could speak to him with her own free will and tell him 'no'.

As Matsuri thought of this she hadn't noticed Gaara turning to her. Once she had was when she felt Gaara's hand on her chin pulling her into a kiss. Matsuri grasped his sleeves as he kissed her.

Matsuri waited for it to start getting passionate, but it never did which confused her again. He just continued to kiss her and never grow lustful like usual. His body leaned over hers to push her back gently against the bed and once she well on her back he still continued to kiss her.

Matsuri continued to wait for Gaara to take her, but today he didn't. He pushed himself up off her with his hands and once he sat up again he looked at her and said—

"I'll be back later."

"'Kay," said Matsuri as she lifted her head to watch him leave her all alone in the room—again.

She let out a sigh as she laid back down and starred up at the ceiling. Was this all her life was going to be? How boring. How pathetic.

She wondered how it came to this—her life she meant. Every time she tried to think back and wondered how this happened it always came back to the day she first met Gaara swinging all alone by himself. She wondered if she should have just left him alone and everything would have been fine—right? No! She said to herself shaking her head, it might have for her, but not for Gaara.

She never regretted swinging with him and so she shouldn't now. It was the best thing she had ever done in her life. She was so happy to have a friend like him, but now . . . she just didn't know.

For some strange reason she felt lately that Gaara was the cause of her parents deaths, no not that he had killed them or anything, but the events leading up to their deaths because of him. She had wondered if she never met him if they'd still be here and since she didn't listen to her parents about leaving Gaara that they were gone because of so. It was a silly thought yes, but she couldn't help but feel it was true—she'd push it away though for another day to think of.

She just closed her eyes and waited. She waited until Gaara returned and later that night he did. Apparently he had been training late for some reason, but she knew better than to ask questions unless she was prepared to answer them as well.

It seemed he was back to normal to Matsuri. That lustful attitude returned and he took her that night—twice. She had thought he'd be tired from the extra hours of training, but she forgot that he rarely seemed tired, ever. She didn't mind him doing this to her—as long as she pleased him was all that mattered to her.

Matsuri awoke the next morning to find herself still clutched in Gaara's embrace. This sometimes happened, but most of the time she'd awake to an empty bed with Gaara gone off to train. She turned her head to see Gaara starring into space, probably thinking of many things, but once his eyes caught sight of her he came back to reality to look at her.

"Gaara-sama," she said looking at him. "Shouldn't you be out training?"

"Is it a crime to stay in bed with you?" he asked, seemingly to be answering her with questions lately.

"No, I guess not," said Matsuri turning her head back and just laying there.

Matsuri just waited until Gaara decided to leave, which was about 30 minutes later. She remained still until he left. Once he did she got up and got ready for the day—not that she was going out anywhere, but even spending a while inside you needed to get freshened up every now and then.

After that she got dressed and dried her hair. She then laid in bed just laying there thinking of things. Soon she grew bored and looked around for something, anything to take her mind off things. Nothing really existed in Gaara's room.

She got up and wandered a bit around the home trying to find something to do. She smiled when she found an interesting book to read. It was called 'Make-out Paradise'. Nothing else seemed interesting and so she took it and something sweet to head back to the room and wait for Gaara.

As she laid there in bed just sucking on the sweet delicate and reading the book she found it quite interesting and obviously not for her eyes. Her eyes widened reading some of the things that were in there. She wondered who could write something like this, but some of the things in there was really nothing at all to her.

As noon came Gaara returned. She looked at him standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. As she looked at him and didn't even wonder why his moods seemed so different each time he returned to her. She quickly put the sweets and book down as Gaara came closer to her readying himself to be joined to her.

Matsuri knew the routine. Just lay down and let Gaara take her as he pleased. As his body came over hers he quickly joined her and made sure she pleased him.

Matsuri's hands rested on his shoulders finding it easier bracing. She kept her eyes on his even though sometimes they'd close in pleasure. They didn't this time as he began to speak to her.

"Matsuri," he said and then waited a little while before saying the rest. "I'm leaving."

"W-where—Gaara-sa-ma?" she asked trying her hardest to speak back to him.

"Konoha," he said. "Baki said we're ready for the Chunin Exams."

"Chu—nin?" she said wondering if that was what she thought it was.

"That's right," he said with a smirk. "I told you . . . I'd become the greatest shinobi . . . Genins from all over will be there."

"Will you . . . kill them . . . all—Gaara-sama?" she asked knowing he just might.

"Maybe," he said as he looked at her with a devilish smile.

It was then he climaxed and pulled away from her to stand up. Once he fixed himself for the outside world again Matsuri pushed herself up on her forearms and looked at him saying—

"Will you be okay there?"

"Of course I will," he said. "I will become a chunin and then a jonin. People will know and fear my name."

"What about respect Gaara-sama?" asked Matsuri. "Don't you wish that as well?"

"They will respect me because they fear me," he said.

"If you say so," said Matsuri casting her eyes down with a sigh. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he said. "I don't know if Kankuro and Temari are ready though . . . probably won't even make it past the first round."

"How could you think so illy of your siblings?" asked Matsuri. "If I had any I'd love them until I die."

"You shall do what you do and I what I do," said Gaara. "I'll return later."

Matsuri didn't say a word as Gaara left. She just watched him leave and wished he wouldn't go, but knew he could do whatever he wanted she—couldn't. The chunin exams huh? She hoped he would do well, but why was she hoping? Of course he'd do well—he always did.

She wondered what it'd be like to have him gone for a month or two—if not sooner, for she knew there was no doubt he could come home with the title of chunin within a week or less. Yes, he was that good, though she hadn't watched him train in a long while seeing how Gaara said her place was in bed. She believed he could do it—after all he promised to be her protector shinobi didn't he? He always would keep his promises . . . no matter how much his heart would change.

She then thought of what he said earlier—'Genin from all over will be there'. Could they be a threat to him? She knew that he was still just a genin and look at him . . . he could take on an army of jonin! It was then she began to fear for his life. Could someone actually . . . kill him? No! She mustn't think negative—he'd be fine—he was Gaara of the desert, a mighty shinobi.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," said Matsuri forcing a smile on her face, but deep down inside fear lingered in the farthest part of her heart.

Matsuri just sat there pondering so many things. Gaara soon returned to her that night and as she looked at him she wondered if this would be one of the last times she ever sees him. She hoped Gaara didn't see through her and see this emotion for she knew he'd get onto her for that. Thank goodness he didn't though for he was focused on getting ready for the tournament ahead.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Matsuri as she sat next to him on the bed just watching him gather all his belongings to him. "Your gourd is really all you'll ever need right?"

"Yeah," said Gaara his tone seemed slightly annoyed to Matsuri and so she shut her lips a bit to make sure she wasn't the cause of the annoyance.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama," she said after a while. "I don't mean to annoy you. I just want you to be safe."

"Are you afraid I won't return?" asked Gaara sitting up straight not meeting her gaze.

Matsuri cast her eyes down and folded her hands together knowing she had been caught. She hoped her silence would answer his answer for her, but wanted her to say it.

"Just a little I guess," she said in a downward tone.

"Why?" he asked turning to her.

Matsuri rolled her shoulders and let her head toss around slightly as her eyes scanned the room. Soon they came to the ceiling as she sighed and said—

"I don't know. I guess it's just a fear that's always been there since day one. I mean if you're just a genin and this powerful it makes me wonder if there are others . . ."

"Like me?" finished Gaara. "I can assure you there is no such one."

Gaara then grabbed a hold of her chin and made her look at him.

"I am the strongest shinobi there will ever be. My father made sure of that. I promise you I shall come back without a scratch on me for I am invincible."

"If you say so," said Matsuri casting her gaze away from his jade eyes.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked.

"I doubt the unknown Gaara-sama!" she said looking at him again.

"So you don't trust me?" he asked releasing her chin.

"No," she said. "I believe your words."

"Good," he said. "That is the way it should stay then."

"Good-bye then Gaara-sama," she said with her eyes still cast down.

"Why are you saying that?" he asked with a slight cock of his head. "I'm not gone yet."

At that he leaned into her and captured her lips with his. This impact forced him down on her where he could have her his way. It wasn't long before his lust returned to him and he took her passionately. It made Matsuri feel so used in a way that she loved it . . . it must have been the moment of passion or something she's never really felt like this in a long while.

When morning came Matsuri awoke with Gaara standing by her side with his arms crossed. He was fully dressed and ready to leave, but appeared to be waiting for her. She groaned as she got up and looked at him with wakening eyes and said—

"Gaara-sama, why are you still here?"

"Get up and get dressed," he said turning to leave. "I'll expect you outside."

Matsuri didn't even get a chance to say anything as he shut the door on her. She sighed and shook off her tiredness to get up. Once she was dressed she fixed her hair and readied herself for outside—it hade been a while since she'd last seen it, but she would meet it gladly.

Matsuri went outside and saw Gaara standing there, waiting for her in his favorite stance. Sometimes she wished he'd pick a new posture to stand in, but hey—then he wouldn't be Gaara now would he?

"What do you want Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked as she came to him.

"You're going to wish me goodbye," he said taking her hand and bringing her to the place where he and his team were going to say farewells and leave.

Instead of going right to the departure point Gaara brought Matsuri just a little ways from it so he could have his way with her for the last time. He forced her up against a wall and kissed her long and passionate knowing this was going to be his last chance in a long while. Matsuri just closed her eyes and let him do whatever, but soon it got out of hand once he bit her lip—hard!

"O-ow!" gasped Matsuri jolting back and touching her lip to find blood.

She just looked at Gaara in wonder why he had done that, but all she saw on his face was amusement. He seemed to want to burst out in maniacal laughter. She didn't know why he was acting like this now.

"Gaara-sama?" she said to him just starring at the insane redhead.

"Are you going to wish me goodbye Matsuri-chan?" he asked with a strange chuckle—almost like a demon's.

Matsuri continued to suck her hurt lip wondering what to do. She didn't really want to kiss him again so he'd not bite her, but if she didn't would he get upset? She thought of one only thing so she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek with a confused blush.

"Goodbye," she said.

Gaara just starred at her with a frown, but he soon chuckled again with a shake of his head. He backed away from her and said—

"It's almost as if you want to get rid of me."

"No, I didn't mean it that way," said Matsuri glancing around in embarrassment. "I um, just wanted to wish you goodbye like you said."

"Didn't seem that way," he said with a blink and smirk.

Matsuri didn't know what to say now. Was she in trouble or something? What was she to do?

"Now Matsuri must I rekindled that love of yours for me right now?" he asked lifting her chin up to him.

Matsuri then felt her whole face turn red. Oh gosh she did NOT want to do _that_ out here. She shook her head 'no', which made Gaara laugh once more.

"Don't worry," said Gaara with a chuckle. "I don't have any time right now, but when I return you can be sure I'll make you 'regret' that goodbye of yours."

Matsuri then found her face burning and breathing rather heavy. She couldn't believe Gaara affected her like this. She thought he'd kiss her again, but he just pulled away and turned to walk to his team as they waited for his to depart.

Matsuri just remained where she stood as she watched Gaara not even turn and leave her. They jumped off and vanished from her sight. She had held her breath as he walked away from her and once they had vanished she then knew it was okay to breathe again. She exhaled and slid to the ground where she just sat and starred at the place Gaara once was.

She remained like that for a while until thoughts of the exam came back into her mind. She folded her hands together and prayed Gaara be all right without her. She wondered if she should have gone with him just in case . . . just in case something happened. She hoped everything would be okay and that Gaara . . . that Gaara would come back to her.

It was one thing people never understood about her—to why she cared so deeply for Gaara when he was so heartless towards her. She didn't know herself, but always thought it was that bond from that promise she made to him that she would never leave him. Perhaps so, or maybe it was something else—it was hard to tell.

"Be safe," she whispered into her folded hands as she walked back off towards home.


	12. The Chunin Exams

The Chunin exams were finally here. The sand siblings had made it to Konohagakure—the greatest shinobi village . . . so far. Gaara smirked knowing they had yet to see what seeds Sunagakure has wrought.

They walked inside the great walls and just the sheer look of Gaara struck fear into people. He smirked slightly just loving the impression he had on people. Oh if Matsuri could see the fear he has outside of Suna—oh if she could.

Gaara just thought to himself that if this was the kind of people to come out of the strongest nation then this exam was going to be over with before anyone knew it. It was going to be too easy. Perhaps it was a waste of time to come here, but who was he to judge before he even saw the competition?

"Well here we are at Konohagakure," said Baki turning to his students. "What do you think of it so far?"

The sand siblings glanced around at the village for a while before Kankuro gave off a smirk and said—

"Neh, doesn't look so tough."

"Well don't be fooled," said Baki with a slight smile as he placed his hands on his hips. "This village holds some of the greatest Kages and shinobi in history."

"So does that mean they don't have anymore great shinobi?" joked Temari with a smirk.

"No," said Baki. "That is not what I meant. All three of you need to stop acting so high and mighty. Yes you are the fourth Kazekage's children and the best students in Suna, but you haven't seen the competition yet so be on alert."

Baki noticed Gaara still looking around. It was then he knew he was probably still trying to look for any signs of other competitors. He smiled slightly knowing that he was just aching to fight and show his power. That Gaara always wanted to do that so he could strike fear into everyone and everything.

Gaara glanced at Baki before he did something everyone thought he'd never do . . . He disappeared. In a whirl of sand he vanished. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw this.

"Gaara!" said Baki knowing they'd be in trouble if Gaara ever got into a fight before they were aloud to.

"Where'd he go?!" asked Kankuro glancing around frantically.

"I don't know," said Baki. "But I hope he's not looking for trouble."

"Baki-sensei!" said Temari looking at him with a worried face. "He's Gaara! He ALWAYS looks for trouble!"

"Then you two better get out there and find him!" demanded Baki. "We can't let _THAT_ happen here!"

"Hai!" they said with a shake of the head as they sped off to find their little monstrous brother.

Baki inhaled and then exhaled. He really didn't want Gaara to come knowing this is what EXACTLY would happen. He knew though if that he let Temari and Kankuro go and not Gaara there would be hell to pay. He was just the poor unfortunate shinobi to be picked as their team leader . . . at first he thought he wouldn't mind Gaara too much and wished he could get along with the young redhead, but Gaara always seemed to distance himself form everyone—oh well he hoped and that was all that he could do.

Baki hoped the siblings could find him in time before anyone got hurt. He thought Gaara was looking for a fight when all he was doing was scoping out the competition. He couldn't wait to fight yes, but he knew better than to start a fight before the exams began.

Once he began seeing the others who were going to be participating he laughed to himself. They didn't seem so tough to him. Oh this exam was going to be over before anyone knew it.

As Gaara turned to return to his sensei and siblings he heard the distinct sound of his siblings voices. They seemed to have met somebody or something they didn't like too much. It wouldn't hurt to see what they were up to and so he headed towards the sound of their voiced. As he stood on a tree branch he crossed his arms and just watched in stealth and silence as his siblings seemed to pick a fight with three little ones—how pathetic, and a young genin in a bright orange jumpsuit . . . Gaara often wondered if he even passed into a genin or just claimed to be one for he sure didn't seem to be one to him.

He watched for quite some time as Kankuro threatened to beat the living daylights out of them all until another genin appeared in a tree. He seemed to be more skilled than the one in the orange jumpsuit. This one wore blue and had the crest of the Uchihas on his back, which made Gaara wonder if he was one of them for he heard they were all supposed to extinct. Gaara continued to watch though until he knew it was time to intervene.

Things were getting out of hand so he made himself known by speaking and once all looked to see where he was he saw his siblings freeze, and mostly everyone there as well. He could have smirked, but he just decided not to do it this time. He did warn Kankuro though not to lose his temper and once he joined his siblings again he told them he wanted to leave.

"Wait," said Sasuke. "Who are you?"

Gaara turned and just starred at him for a short moment before he said—

"Gaara."

"Come on Gaara," said Temari. "Sensei's been looking for you."

Gaara just closed his eyes and went with him knowing he'd left just enough unknowing fear upon them to make them want to know more about him and once they did . . . sheer fear would envelope their very beings. Returning to Baki wasn't as pleasant as he thought it would be. Baki was upset with him and he let him know. Sometimes Gaara wished he had gotten a more submissive sensei, but no . . . he got Baki who seemed to start losing his fear for Gaara each day, but he still feared for those around him and so Gaara knew he could still use that against him if ever he needed it.

Baki just told Gaara that he'd have to occupy himself with something other than exploring the village for fear of others safety. Gaara reluctantly listened and stayed with them until it was time for the first round of the exams. At first there was a little problem getting there, but soon they made it to the first round, which happened to be a written test.

_A test?_ Thought Gaara not understanding why a shinobi should even have a written test to begin with, but he figured it was probably just all a part of the plan.

He took his seat and so did his siblings. They waited until the head of the test explained to them what to do. He ended up doing this through the period of the exam, which added new twists and risks for each team, but Gaara was confident enough in knowing his team wouldn't let him down unless they wanted to find themselves in a grave.

He soon figured out the main goal to this test—cheat. Of course they had to cheat without getting caught. He had no problem with that seeing how he had the third eye thanks to knowing Matsuri. This technique would definitely help him through this test and it did.

Everything worked out for the better. His team didn't let him down and stayed until the very end when it was revealed that no matter what they all passed. It was then the head of the next round appeared. She smiled and told them that her round was going to be much more harder.

_It is about time_, Thought Gaara.

He was tired of doing nothing and not being able to fight. He just wanted to get this over with and be labeled as a chunin as well, but then again the longer this took the more chances he had to fight and create mayhem in the great Konoha. It was only a matter of time it seemed to him.

Soon the 2nd round came and Gaara was pleased to learn that you could actually fight in this round. This is what he had been waiting for. A chance to fight in a dangerous area was very much to his liking, very much. Though—what the goal was seemed a little too easy for him.

The head of the second round told them that each team would be given one scroll of a certain type. They needed two scrolls all together which was the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. They would have to fight to complete their task. There was even a time limit to the round—three days.

_Three days_, Thought Gaara. It seemed a little too much time to Gaara—it always seemed too easy, but what else did he expect from a village with such a soft Hokage? Oh well he'd just have to get through this.

Once they were allowed to go they all jumped into the dark forest and knew it could possibly be the last time they lived. Gaara of course feared nothing and was ready to spill blood. No one told him he couldn't and so he smirked knowing now was the time to feel alive.

It wasn't even an hour into the competition when he found his first victim. The team tried to look more intimidating than the sand team, but Gaara wasn't fazed one bit. All he saw them as was three more victims. Yes he'd get their scroll, but also some 'fun' as well.

He had his short fun as he killed them, but it was still what it obviously was—short. This was way too boring for him and his siblings saw this. They feared he'd try something not allowed in the competition, but could never tell with his emotionless gestures.

They ended up completing that round the quickest out of every single team. Gaara seemed all the eager to go onto the next round, but knew he had to wait three days before it was over with and the next round could begin. His siblings feared he wouldn't wait, but he did and once it was over with and the next competition began he couldn't wait to fight—though he didn't show it his siblings and sensei knew it was true.

Gaara watched closely as the others fought. They seemed strong yes—but he was stronger. He didn't even think anyone would be that much of a challenge. More or likely it was true.

Once his name was called he sighed inwardly knowing this wasn't going to be anything of a challenge whatsoever and over before anyone knew it. His opponent was this green big browed buffoon—hardly worth looking at at all. Was he supposed to be his challenger or what?

"Prepare yourself!" said the green one as he took a strange stance.

Gaara just looked at the pathetic sight and wondered how long this would actually last. Where was Matsuri when he wanted her to see his quickest fight? Oh well, he could always tell her about it when he got back home to her.

It had started. The green idiot by the name of Rock Lee swiftly tried striking him, but Gaara's sand shielded him and so all he could do was cross his arms and watch this guy try to hopelessly land a strike on him.

_Hm, Like he'll ever do that_, Thought Gaara knowing nothing had ever touched his pale skin before and nothing ever will.

After amusing himself for by doing not attacking this fool so he could watch him tire himself out for nothing Gaara decided to attack. It wasn't much really, but enough to finish this fool off if it could get him. That Lee knew what he was doing though being able to dodge all his attack and hold them off just long enough.

_Not too bad_, Thought Gaara. _But dodging will get him nowhere._

Before Gaara knew it though Rock Lee had jumped up upon a statue and dropped some weights from his ankles. Then he vanished.

_Where did he go?_ Gaara wondered looking around, but then—before he knew it something struck his sand around him. Gaara turned to see what it was, but in a flash it was gone. _Was that him?!_ He thought his eyes widening never knowing anyone to have such speed on earth.

Soon his sand began to separate around him from all the attacks. He tried his hardest to spot him, but just when he thought he had he had moved to another spot around him to strike at him.

_Da-- it_! He growled inwardly hating not knowing where his opponent was.

Before Gaara knew it though he felt Rock Lee's hand break through his sand barrier and almost touched his face. Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief. How could this happen? TO HIM?!

Soon though Rock Lee had jumped in the air and came swiftly down upon Gaara meeting his foot with his head. Gaara swore he felt his head touch his chest from the hard impact, but it all seemed so unreal for he had never been struck before in his life. His siblings gasped knowing this never happened and didn't know just how he'd react.

"Gaara!" they gasped seeing this.

Gaara soon looked up in disbelief and saw where Rock Lee had hit him. Soon Lee began mauling him and tossing him around like he was nothing. Lee seemed very determined and confident that he'd finish Gaara off quickly, but just as son as he thought he had him down Gaara showed off his sand armor that quickly began healing his wounds to where it was as if they never existed.

"What?!" gasped Lee seeing Gaara look like all those attacks that were placed upon him never happened.

Gaara smiled like the devil himself. Hm, bet he wasn't expecting that. Now it was time for Gaara to finish him off before he did any more surprises on him that he didn't like.

The attacked still seemed in vain though. This Lee wasn't giving up and before Gaara new it he was backed to hitting him again. This frustrated Gaara too much to where his siblings began to fear that something would happen that no one would be able to control.

The fight had ended up with both on the floor. Lee had used his strongest attack on Gaara and now there he laid—his sand armor cracking and patience worn. He could tell Lee was warn out and had no more energy to fight—now was the perfect time to KILL him!

Gaara reached out his hand making his sand chase him. He saw him try and get away, but it was useless. Once his sand wrapped around Lee's left arm and left leg Gaara wasted no time in making sure he'd never be able to use them again. He scrunched his hand into a fist and shattered Lee's bones.

Lee cried out in pain and Gaara was satisfied by it, but wanted more. He wanted to hear the sound of his dying breath. He wanted to hear it NOW! Just as Gaara tried to finish the job jonin jumped in to stop him and save the green fool.

_What?!_ Gasped Gaara inwardly seeing this. _Why won't they let me finish him off? Why!?_

"Gaara wins," said Hayate. "It's over."

Gaara watched in anger as his victim was cared for and cradled in the arms of his sensei. What was this?! Why did he care for him so much and not let him get what he deserved for failing to defeat him?! No! This wasn't fair! Why was he more special than him when he failed?!

Gaara had gotten up, but didn't look too happy from his victory. Temari and Kankuro knew why—he didn't get a chance to kill his opponent when he usually did. Another thing was because of the love they showed for this Rock Lee.

Gaara always thought there was no love among comrades, but the way everyone held onto Lee and carefully placed him on the stretcher to get him to medical-nins made him wonder. He was angry he was that no one paid any attention to him because he was the winner—all eyes were set on him. It just didn't seem right that he should get so much care and attention when he FAILED!

Gaara stood by the exit to look one last time at his opponent who—by dumb care—escaped his fate. He sneered and let hate grow for him because of jealousy. If no one would look at him then no one should look at him either . . . he should be dead now! Gaara just turned and left—they should look at him . . . not the failure.

Soon after his round he vanished. His team feared he had gone off to kill someone to ease his mind, but that was not the case. He just wanted to be alone and think, Baki figured this, but didn't want him out too long.

Gaara found a nice statue upon a high building to rest on. There he sat and pondered. His thoughts seemed all messed up thanks to that stupid match of his. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He didn't know . . . he didn't know why he was the one that felt like the failure.

_What is wrong with this world?_ He thought to himself as the moon appeared in the sky and the night wind softly blew on him. _This world of the shinobi seems much different than how I remember it. Why does Konoha have to be so different from Suna? What makes them so special that they saves lives instead . . . instead of taking them?_

He closed his eyes for a second until he opened them and let his mind wander again. His jade eyes continued to gaze upon the village. There his mind took him to.

_Konoha_, He thought once again. _Why are they the strongest shinobi village when they are so passive? It makes no sense and I don't know if I even want to try to understand it. I bet that not a single villager could tell me why they are like this. Stupid village, stupid people . . . they call themselves shinobis? Shinobis are heartless and care for no one but the orders they are given . . . just like Yashamaru._

Gaara closed his eyes once more and placed his hand on his head for just a second. Thinking this much on a thing too hard always made his head hurt. It was just a sign telling him he shouldn't care and never try to understand because he could never.

Gaara let his hand fall back onto his knee as he opened his eyes and gazed outward again. He was so troubled that he hated it, but he could do nothing about it.

_Matsuri_, His mind whispered to the endless night.

If there was anyone who could ease his mind it was her, but alas he forbid her to come. He wanted her waiting in bed for him. He wanted her to be there welcoming him when he returned as a chunin.

Oh he could use her right now. She was perfect to relieve stress and all his worries about the world. She always was. It was the one thing she was good for.

He gave a slight smirk just imagining her still waiting in bed for him. He told her he'd be back soon and she probably figured it was going to be within a few days—well it's been a few days and still he wasn't back. Oh he had no doubt that she'd wait—continue to wait for him for fear of upsetting him, and she would if she wasn't exactly where he wanted her when he returned.

Gaara's smirk soon vanished thinking of how she was always like that . . . always wanting to please him and never wanting to leave him even though . . . most people should.

_What is this?_ Thought Gaara catching himself thinking such tender thoughts. _Why am I thinking of this?!_

His thoughts then went to _HIM!_ That fool—why did he make him think such things? Was it because of the way everyone treated him after he lost? Was it because that is exactly what Matsuri would do even if he failed? Even if he was heartless to her?

Gaara closed his eyes shut to push that thought out of his mind. Those kind of thoughts always gave him headaches. His fists tightened as he forced those thoughts away. Once he opened them again he looked out into space thinking of how stupid this village was and only in those thoughts did he feel relief from the pain.

He thought out an inward sigh as he slowly blinked. Once again he looked outward, but something caught his eyes. He looked down to see the man from the sound team looking up at him—threatening him—threatening his life.

_Hm, who does he think he is?_ Gaara chuckled inwardly just starring down at the man with covered emotions.

He continued to say he was going to eliminate him, but that was another story if he wanted to try. Soon Gaara had enough and just decided to take his frustration on everything out on this man. He felt himself losing control and he let himself only slightly to rid himself of this nuisance.

Gaara held onto his face and tried to maintain control of his breathing. He staggered slightly trying to get back to where his team stayed. At least—at least that idiot won't bother him again and lets him get a little higher up the ladder to becoming a chunin.

No one really did ever figure out how Gaara's last victim was killed. His siblings and sensei knew who had done it and feared how it happened. They could see Gaara slowly losing control because of this competition . . . one of the reasons why Baki didn't want Gaara coming, but had no choice in the matter.

Once they found out the next and final round was going to be a month later they knew Gaara's patience would soon run out. Oh yes he had a good way of hiding it like every other emotion of his, but they knew he wanted to complete this as fast as he could so he could become a chunin and then a jonin and so on to become the greatest shinobi.

They had no choice but to wait the month. Gaara complied, but his team could never really tell what was going on in his mind. They could never tell if one day he'd just—crack. They knew he never really liked to wait a long time and to Gaara . . . a month was forever.

Right before the month was over the next round came Gaara's patience was up. The mere fact that one of his opponents lived aggravated him so much that it was like something inside him was hurting him—punishing him because he did not kill him. This edged him onward to, no matter what, kill him.

_No matter what_, Gaara thought as he made his way into the hospital. _I NEED to kill him!_

That need pushed Gaara over the edge and nearly made him insane. Once he came to that fool's room he saw him just sleeping and hoping to recover from what he did to him. He just might and that was one of the reasons why he DIDN'T want him living to tell the tale he lived again him when no one else ever had.

Gaara held out his hand commanding his sand to engulf the boy. As it had though and he readied to crush him into nothing he just froze. Why was he frozen? Why couldn't his hand move?! Before Gaara knew it though someone came out of nowhere and punched him right in the face—something he hated anyone to do!

Once he looked he saw that same idiot from before. That blonde kid with the orange jump suit. How dare he hit him! He also saw that there was another person who held him still using some shadow jutsu.

"What the he-- do you think you're doing to fuzzy brows?!" shouted the blue-eyed moron.

his young brat continued to shout for a little longer making Gaara wonder if he should even find it worth explaining to him. After a while he did get tired of his shouting and so decided to tell him why he did what he did.

"To feel alive," said Gaara confusing both the genin.

Gaara then continued to tell them why even knowing they'd never understand—no one ever would or even could. He could tell by the looks on their faces fear soon began to creep up in their minds slowly understanding what kind of a monster he was. Good—he wanted that.

It wasn't long before the one by the name of Shikamaru released Gaara. Gaara didn't waste any time in staying and so just left. He felt his headache coming on again because he didn't complete his mission like some commander who ordered him around lived inside him and hurt him if he didn't do as he was told.

Gaara halted slightly as he left the room. He placed his hand on the part of his head where it began to hurt. His breathing began to get heavier and pure blood lust began to rise. If he hadn't decided to leave any earlier than those two—three would have all been dead.

"I will," said Gaara grabbing onto the side of the door. "Kill you all."

At that he left and he swore he would. It somewhat eased the pain inside, but it was ever there just waiting to be released. As he got out of the hospital he fought with himself not to go back and finish his swear then and there, but he couldn't—not now . . . he could wait right?

_No!_ His mind cried out. _You must kill them all NOW! But I can wait until the final round of the exams. They're but a few days away. Tis too long! Make the pain go away!_

"Ahhh!!' cried out Gaara closing his eyes shut as he staggered back to where his team was.

The pain wouldn't go away. It hurt him so much that even if he tried to ignore it it would worsen. Why must he be the one to be tortured so much?! Where was his CONTROL?!

"Matsuri!!" he cried out feeling himself crack once more.

* * *

Matsuri opened her eyes and sat up. Even though the room was mostly dark in the daytime she knew it was a day nearing to the time she'd see Gaara again. She didn't know why, but at that moment she felt her heart being pulled to Gaara as if his heart was aching for her.

She cast her eyes down in thought. It had been nearly a month since she had last seen him, or more. It was hard to keep track of the days when she spent most of her time there in the dark waiting for Gaara like she had been trained to do.

She wondered why it has taken so long for the chunin exams to be over with. Perhaps it was over with and that . . . that perhaps Gaara had done something to where . . . to where they were forced to hold him in custody or—or something else. Matsuri folded her arms together knowing something like that probably wasn't true—right?

There! Again she felt her heart being tugged towards the very thought Gaara as if he was calling out to her. Perhaps he was, but if he was—does that mean something was wrong? Oh she should have never taken 'no' for an answer. She should have forced herself to go with Gaara so she could keep an eye on him, or at least followed him, but Gaara had such a control over her now that she'd do anything he said . . . even if it meant staying behind against the will of her heart.

Matsuri jumped slightly feeling the tug one last time. She clasped her hands together and placed them to her lips. She closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed that Kami watch over Gaara and keep him safe if it was in His will power.

"Gaara-sama," she whispered praying Kami send comfort from her heart to his.

* * *

Gaara grasped a tree and leaned against it knowing he would surely fall from the immense pain. He gasped out trying to control everything knowing well what could and may happen. No, he couldn't let it happen here and blow his chances of becoming a chunin, No! This stupid village would not take that from him!

Right in that moment of just letting go and giving in to the pain something happened. Gaara grasp his heart and felt a strange cooling being poured onto his burning heart. It was the first time he could inhaling that cool and deep breath he needed to calm his senses.

He looked up wondering what this strange feeling was. It wasn't long before his whole body felt at ease and began to relax. He leaned comfortably against the tree and felt so at ease and peaceful that he just wanted to stay there forever.

_Wait_, His mind came to as he looked up into the blue sky. _Was it—?_

It couldn't have been right? How could . . . could she have? Was she the one?

_Matsuri?_ His mind whispered to the heavens wondering if it was her, but no response came letting the obvious be the obvious and make his heart understand her feelings for him itself.

He touched his heart and paused for a moment. It couldn't have been—just a coincident. Gaara shook it off and walked back to where his team was roomed. There he spent in silence until it was time for the final round of the chunin exams and he'd be named a chunin.

The month was over and now on to the next round and final once as well. It was about time that he'd gain the title of chunin. Isn't that why he came in the first place? Thought he wasn't all too thrilled after hearing his father would be there to watch him.

Gaara wasn't in good terms with his father ever since he ordered his assassination, which was never carried out. Though it wouldn't be all that bad—it'd give him a chance to show him how powerful he had grown since he was a little boy. Perhaps it'd even make him fear him . . . hm, perhaps.

As they waited in the coliseum for all the contestants he grew bored and tired of waiting. How come that was all he ever did in this exam? This village seems to be full of late and slothful people. He hated it.

Right when the doors were about to close here comes that idiot blond-blue-eyed-orange-jumpsuit-moron. All heads turned to the young lad as he slid right into the coliseum where he was meant to be.

"Did I make it?" he asked with a smile as he got up and shook off the dirt from his clothes.

_Idiot_, Thought Gaara looking at the fool praying he wouldn't have to fight him so he didn't have to be so embarrassed being in the same fight with a weakling such as him.

As he looked away it seemed there was one last person missing. That Uchiha. Oh who cared, just as long as he got to complete this final round would he be satisfied. He hoped they'd disqualify him like they should, but due to his popularity they didn't which Gaara saw no point in in the first place.

Gaara looked at his sensei and gave a look to him saying 'follow the plan Gaara'. Gaara soon looked away in annoyance. There was no way he'd listen to him. There was no way he'd give up in a fight that he came all this way to fight.

Baki had told his students to quit or lose the fight they were to fight. He had said it was an order from the Kazekage himself, their father, but it didn't mean some would agree. Some were there to fight and so would, but some would listen.

As they all looked up to see where the Hokage sat they saw an empty seat to his left. Surely it was for the Kazekage and soon they'd see him. Right when he came out all cheered for him and were in awe to see the Kazekage. Gaara on the other hand looked at him evilly knowing that wasn't him.

How dare this imposter do this! He thought knowing something had happened to his father—not that he cared or anything, but thinking that the Kazekage shouldn't have let anyone be able to do this to him and that whoever it was . . . didn't mean well at all.

Gaara would get to the bottom of this . . . after he had won the title of chunin. Nothing wrong with being able to freely kill another person. Nothing wrong at all.

The final rounds had started now and Gaara found out who his opponent was going to be—Sasuke Uchiha. He had wanted to fight this one, but then again he might not get a chance to seeing how he was abstinent and no one knew where he could possibly be. Oh well, then on to the next opponent.

Gaara had watched his brother Kankuro quit like some puppet on a string and Temari blow off orders and fight her opponent. If anyone was to be called his sibling it was Temari. She went against Baki's orders and fought her opponent and won—though it was a strange way seeing how her opponent, which happened to be the same one who held him in place and prevented him from killing Rock Lee, just gave up. Now it was Gaara's turn. He smiled slightly as he turned and walked down the stairs.

He was all alone to think of his oncoming battle. Nothing but darkness by his side. Once he was going to get to the next flight of stairs two 'thugs' blocked him and threatened him—just like the last man. They told him he better lose or else . . . now apparently these people needed to know who exactly Gaara of the desert was.

It was time to make a name for himself and if he had to kill countless people to gain respect then he'd do it. Those two men never stood a chance as he dragged them into the darkness and let his sand feed upon them. He didn't know that those two who prevented him from killing Lee were watching him, but he didn't care at the moment. They were as flies on the wall to him and not his main concern . . . yes he said he'd kill them, but later—after this fight.

After that deed was done he came to the fleet of stairs and more overly ignored the two frozen in fear of him on the stairs. He walked past leaving each a cold chill along their back. That was good—he wanted people to fear him so they could respect him. It seemed the only way he could get it.

As he stepped out into the light he gave a wicked smile and awaited the time he could smell blood in the air—the blood of an Uchiha. He stood out in the arena only to find he was the only one there. What was this?! Had the Uchiha quit too? How shameful for this village . . . nothing but failures here.

But . . . right when Gaara was going to be declared the winner this Uchiha shows up. Oh too bad—things could have been a lot easier for Gaara, but then again boring. He liked challenges and this Sasuke looked pretty tough . . . looked.

"Alright, Sasuke Uchiha is here. He is not disqualified," the announcer said. "Begin the match."

Gaara took his usual stance—his arms crossed and straight body. Nothing could touch him like that and this time he'd make sure of it. This Sasuke would be dead before anyone knew it, but Gaara would let him at him just for the fun of it.

In this round Sasuke surprised Gaara by his speed. It seemed to be identical to his previous opponent—Rock Lee. No, this wasn't happening—AGAIN!!

Gaara couldn't see where Sasuke was coming from and he knew the last time this happened he almost lost. Before Gaara knew it though Sasuke struck him right on the face. Before the impact he swore he saw that Lee standing right beside Sasuke as he did the exact same move he had used on him before.

Gaara stumbled back and just couldn't believe he fell for that move TWICE!! That was IT! He wasn't going to be playing around anymore. Now was the time to end this.

Gaara summoned a sand clone to finish off Sasuke, but somehow he got past his clone and to him. The fight happened so quickly it was hard to tell who was wining and who was losing. Some times people just couldn't tell.

"This is bad," said Kankuro.

"What?' said Temari looking down to see Gaara very frustrated.

"He's frustrating Gaara beyond his point," said Kankuro.

"This must NOT happen," said Baki.

"What can we do?" asked Temari.

"Right now," gasped Kankuro. "Wait."

The Uchiha soon showed his newest attack—the chidori. It was lightning charka that could slice through anything . . . perhaps even Gaara's sand armor. It was the ultimate test.

Gaara had engulfed himself in a sand cocoon. Sasuke prepared the chidori and made sure it was strong enough to break through anything . . . and it was. He charged the sand ball and pushed forth his chidori praying it'd break through and . . . it did!

All gasped seeing this happen. Everyone thought his sand armor was impenetrable . . . even Gaara. Sasuke's arm lay in and through the armor and had struck Gaara on his shoulder. At first he was in shock, Gaara was, but as he looked to see what the warm thing was that dripped down his arm he looked in horror seeing what he thought he'd never see in his life . . . his own blood!

Gaara screamed out at the sight of it, which had confused many people. His siblings cried out in horror knowing this wasn't good and knew they had to get Gaara out of there fast before—before he changed. All knew this wasn't going to end well.

"We gotta get him out of there NOW!" said Temari ready to jump in and her little brother.

"Right," said Kankuro gladly following her for Gaara's sake.

They had done just that though. They quickly grabbed Gaara and left, which had surprised many people, but not long afterwards something happened. An attack was played on Konoha. It seemed that the sand and sound had decided to wage war and destroy the village.

This distraction was hopefully enough to get Gaara far enough away before something terrible happened. What the siblings didn't know though was that a certain Uchiha and a bug lover followed them. They knew they had to take turns ridding themselves of them and so each went off to fight the other. Temari was the only one who was able to take Gaara away or so she thought.

Sasuke and the others had soon found them out and Gaara had woken back up. Temari feared for the worst, but there was nothing she could do. All she could do was watch in horror as her little brother changed into the monster once again.

She had wished she never had to see it again, but here it was . . . Shukaku. It was taking over him and Gaara was letting it. He wasn't able to regain control and soon—he'd fall asleep.

"Gaara no!" she gasped seeing his whole body being covered with Shukaku.

All that stood in his way were tossed to the side . . . but one. The blue-eyed-blonde-haired-orange-jumpsuit-idiot. He seemed to be the only one standing his own against him, but Temari knew it wouldn't be long until even he fell.

The battle went on until Gaara completely feel asleep and let the beast out. Temari had shivers hearing it cry out—

"I'm free, I'm free!!"

She knew now disaster would happen. It nearly destroyed Suna years before and it would destroy anything that got in its way . . . and that meant Mr. orange jumpsuit by the name of Naruto Uzimaki.

"We're dead," she gasped closing her eyes wishing she'd wake up from this nightmare.

But she had to open them hearing that Naruto's voice. Once she had she gasped seeing him stand upon a giant summoned toad. He was so large he looked like challenge to Shukaku, but sadly he wasn't. She saw them charging him one last time and soon they had vanished into a cloud of smoke and out came a demon looking fox!

"Not another one!" gasped Temari wishing this would just end already.

She watched as the Naruto kid jumped to Gaara in an attempt to wake him up so he could regain control. He took his fist and punched him as hard as he could, but . . . nothing happened. There was so much madness and mayhem everyone knew things were going to turn out for the worst.

* * *

Matsuri stood by a window and just starred out into the sky. She felt something horribly wrong—with Suna and Gaara. She didn't know what it was, but she felt as restless as a little child.

"What's happened?" she asked seeing hardly any people in the streets.

Soon she saw a couple of decipherers running down the streets holding a message saying something to one another. It was so quick Matsuri wondered if she even heard it right. She gasped and grasped her heart deciding what she heard was—

"The Kazekage's been killed!!"

She stepped back slightly not wanting to believe it. How could she? How could he be dead? He was the Kazekage and no one could kill him—right?

It was then she wanted to know how and when, but knew that would be explained later. She then thought that if someone was strong enough to kill him then they could kill Gaara . . . unless . . . unless Gaara was the one who . . . if he was then he'd be banished and she'd never see him again. What would she do without him? Without her Gaara-sama.

_No!_ Her mind came to_. He didn't do it. I just know it . . . but . . . but what is this feeling and dread that is in my heart? Why do I feel as if something has happened to Gaara?_

"Gaara," she said fearing he had been killed as tears began to fill up her eyes.

* * *

Naruto had once last chance to wake him up and he took it by using his head—literally. His forehead slammed with a loud CLUNK onto Gaara's instantly waking him up.

"Oh!" gasped Temari. "He did it!!"

She then watched the two for what little she could as they starred at each other shortly and then fell into the dense forest. There they laid not being able to move from the fight. Both tired and wishing they were home.

"Hey," said Naruto looking at the red head. "You okay?"

"Why do you care?" spat Gaara wishing he'd leave. "Why does anyone care?"

"Because I know what you're going through," said Naruto.

"No you don't!" he scoffed. "You're not a friend of mine!"

"Do you even know what a friend is?" asked Naruto as if he was dazing in and out of consciousness.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Gaara. "Do you assume I have none?"

"Do you? . . . Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," he said. "One . . . her name is Matsuri."

"Is she really your friend Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Of course!" he spat. "She won't leave me or else I'll—"

"Kill her?" asked Naruto. "You have to understand forcing someone to be your friend is not friendly at all—it's evil."

"Call me evil if you may," said Gaara narrowing his eyes. "But I'll never kill her like you assume I would."

"Well there's the first step then," said Naruto with a smile.

What?' asked Gaara looking at him and seeing him crawling towards him. "No! St-stay away!"

"No," said Naruto. "Not when every other person has in your life."

"What?" gasped Gaara. "H-how do you know about that?"

"'Cause I'm just like you . . . no one wanting to be around you because they are afraid you'll hurt them, but then . . . someone comes along who's not afraid and you try your hardest to keep them even—even if you have to . . . can't you understand Gaara on how much even your friends want you to be a friend?"

"Friend?" said Gaara just starring into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Yes . . . friend," said Naruto with a smile. "I'll be your friend Gaara—when everyone else runs away I'll stay."

_Just like . . . Matsuri_, Thought Gaara now remembering all the times she had stayed by his side when everyone ran away and perhaps . . . even when she wanted to as well.

"You're not alone Gaara—remember that," said Naruto.

Soon Temari and Kankuro saw their chance to get Gaara out of there. They jumped down and grabbed Gaara and soon jumped away. They were glad that whole mess was over, but mostly . . . they were glad he was all right.

As they fled in silence with no one speaking Gaara decided to break the silence and tell them something he should have a long time ago—

"Gomenasai."

His siblings looked at him in surprise. They looked at each other wondering if they had grabbed a clone or something for this surely wasn't Gaara—their brother Gaara speaking—was it? They then looked at him and after a while smiled softly and said—

"That's okay."


	13. Gomenasai

Even though it had been long since expected that Gaara would return Matsuri still waited in his room. She just laid there in bed with her eyes cast in darkness. She hoped he'd return so she could just know he was okay—she just wanted to know that what she felt in her heart was wrong—that her worries were all for nothing . . . but . . . she knew that a heart hardly lies.

Just when her thoughts began to tell her that Gaara was either dead, banished, or imprisoned the door opened. She turned and gasped slightly to see Gaara standing in the doorway. She would have jumped for joy if her mind hadn't warned her against it for she knew she shouldn't act that way when Gaara was around for he'd think it was foolish.

"Gaara . . . sama," she whispered seeing him again in what seemed like forever.

Her eyes stayed glued onto him as he made his way to her. She remained laid down knowing it would be easier just to stay like that since she'd end up like that anyways. She continued to stare at Gaara until he began to crawl in bed with her. Once he did she came back to her senses and turned away saying—

"Oh . . . you probably want me to undress."

At that she grabbed a hold of her nightgown, but halted noticing something odd. Instead of Gaara waiting for her he had just lain down behind her and grasped her around her shoulders and chest. She froze not knowing why he did this and knowing this was something he usually didn't do.

"G-Gaara-sama?" she exhaled in confusion and a little unknown fear.

He then said something she never thought he'd ever say to her in their remaining life in this world—

"Gomenasai."

Matsuri's eyes widened and she had gasped inwardly. She couldn't—didn't believe this was Gaara. Why was he acting this way? What exactly happened over there in Konoha?

_What?_ She spoke to herself in her mind_. Why is he—is this Gaara? Is this Gaara-sama?_

Matsuri hadn't said anything. She just remained frozen there. She slightly shook for an unknown reason as Gaara . . . hugged her. His face was buried in her shoulder and hair. Once again he said to her—

"Gomenasai Matsuri."

Matsuri sucked her lips together knowing he had more to say. She closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them ready to listen.

"Gomenasai about everything," he said. "Gomenasai about not becoming a chunin like I promised. Gomenasai about not keeping my promises to you like I should have. Gomenasai about not caring for you the way a friend should have all these years."

As he said this Matsuri felt her eyes begin to fill up with fluid . . . she was crying. She didn't know why she felt she had to the need to cry for she had always dreamt of this day where Gaara realized his fault and apologized to her even though . . . even though she never really cared if he did or didn't just that if he felt the same way as her then . . .

"Gomenasai for the way I've treated you Matsuri . . . like some slave. A friend should never treat another friend like that and so . . . and so I'm letting you go," he said, Matsuri feeling his grip slightly tighten around her in sorrow and sadness.

_What?_ Matsuri's mind trembled. _Did he just say . . .?_

She then felt Gaara begin to let go of her. Slightly she felt a hesitance, but he let go and backed away from her. He stood up and just looked at her as she sat up and looked at him in wonder. Matsuri saw then in Gaara's eyes sorrow, sadness, and regret for what he put her through.

"Gaara?" Matsuri said in a light gasp feeling her heart begin to beat fast realizing something . . . that this Gaara who stood before her was indeed truly . . . her Gaara-kun.

"You're free Matsuri," he said with heavy sad eyes.

Matsuri still couldn't find the courage to speak. All she did was stare at him in disbelief and look at him with slightly glittering eyes. Gaara couldn't continue to look at her like that so he turned and inclined his head slightly. He walked out of the room and Matsuri could just see the strain in his posture and knew this was very hard for him, but it was what he was going to do. Once Gaara left Matsuri remained there for a little while longer before her lips moved and let out words from her heart.

"Free?" she said almost in disbelief. "I'm free . . . Gaara-sama?"

Matsuri sat there for a long while pondering so many things. This is what she had wanted all along hadn't she? But . . . leaving Gaara and not being by his side like she had promised him . . . could she do that? Could she break her promise?

Well she had kept her promise and it was Gaara who decided to break it. So what exactly could she do? She would always listen to Gaara like she promised, but now that he has set her free what should she do? Should she spread her wings and fly or remain with her master like a good pet?

She was not a pet though—well at least no longer. Perhaps Gaara was right . . . it was time to let her go. Matsuri closed her eyes and inhaled. She got to her feet and stood up as if a whole new person—a free person.

Matsuri gathered up all her belongings which took her quite some time seeing how it had been a while living with Gaara. Once she was done it was nearing near dark and the sun was setting. She brought all her belongings outside where Gaara was waiting to bid her farewell.

Matsuri's eyes widened slightly seeing Gaara has changed—not just in attitude, but also in his clothing attire. There he stood with his arms strangely at his sides wearing scarlet that slightly rivaled his hair. Matsuri inhaled and looked at herself. She was slightly ready for the world—the reason why she was 'slightly' was not because of her clothing, no her clothes were fine, but her mental state may slowly have to get the hang of being away from Gaara who had enslaved it for so long.

As Matsuri waited for a few movers to help her get her belongings where she needed them to be she just stood there starring off into the distance in an awkward silence as Gaara stood starring behind her. As she looked down and shuffled her feet she jumped only slightly as Gaara decided to break the silence and ask—

"Where will you go?"

Matsuri almost numbly turned to Gaara and glanced around slightly as he looked at her wanting to know—not in a harsh why, but liking way. She took a breath and looked at him for a short moment to say—

"Back to my old home. I hear no one has taken up residence in there fearing my parents ghosts are there."

At that she let out a slight chuckle as she let her eyes fall in a bit of sadness still remembering her parents.

"Will you be all right by yourself?" he asked her, his eyes not even meeting hers this time.

Matsuri saw this and found it slightly strange that he wouldn't look at her. For some strange reason she felt as if Gaara wasn't telling her everything he needed to. She would have pressed onward and forced him to tell, but it had long since been that she was that bold.

"Yeah," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm a big girl Gaara-sama—remember?"

Gaara didn't say anything at that. He looked past her and still saw no signs of the movers that were going to help her take her belongings . . . he realized then and there that now was the perfect time.

"Matsuri," he said his mind warning him not to.

"Hm? Yes Gaara-sama?" said Matsuri turning to him.

"Before . . . before you go I have to tell you something," he said casting his eyes down slightly for a moment.

"What is it Gaara-sama?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around one another.

"Gomenasai," he said one last time as he opened his jade eyes to her onyx eyes.

Matsuri wasn't going to say 'for what?' for she knew Gaara paused sometimes and had something to say a few seconds or minutes later. In her mind she asked him 'for what?' but that was all. She waited for his answer, but wondered if that was such a good idea.

"For killing your parents," he finished his face almost emotionless.

Matsuri's heart just stopped beating there and it seemed like time had stopped. What did he just say? Killing her par . . . ? No, this couldn't be right he didn't do it, but in the back of her heart she had this strange feeling . . . it was him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her body aching to start taking steps away from him. "They were killed by an array of many weapons . . . you don't kill people like that."

Matsuri said this to try and trick herself into believing wasn't him. He attacked with sand, but she knew . . . he could have easily ordered someone to do his dirty work for him.

"When I found out that they took you from me," said Gaara casting his eyes down slightly for one moment. "I ordered two of the finest shinobi to find you and kill your parents sparing you to return to me."

Matsuri just stood there in silence. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. Was it horror, sorrow, anger, or bitterness? She just didn't know.

Her eyes just gazed into nothingness as her mouth tried to say something, but found it couldn't. She looked up at him and saw his face was the same . . . ever since that day it seemed he had all but lost the ability to express emotion—perhaps it was a good thing right now.

"Gomenasai," Gaara felt he needed to say it again.

Matsuri began to tremble slightly, but soon felt the presence of the movers behind her as they picked up her belongings. She couldn't move though. She didn't know if it was of fear or what, but she surely didn't feel like she was full of fear at the moment . . . she just didn't know what she felt.

Matsuri inhaled through her teeth with slight anger as she struggled to not just chew Gaara out right there and then. She looked at him and instead of yelling at him she forced herself to ask—

"Why?"

"Because I . . . didn't want to lose you," He said. "My heart was filled with greed Matsuri and . . . I'm trying to make amends. If you could forgive me then . . . I'd appreciate that, but if you decide not to I fully understand why?"

"Why would you fully understand?" she asked. "Do you know me that well?"

"I think any person who forcibly had they parents taken away from them should react in an unforgivable manner," said Gaara in his low voice.

"So . . ." said Matsuri casting her eyes down having an old feeing creep up on her. "You still think I'm like . . . everyone else, huh?"

Gaara's eyes widened just barely as she said that. It brought back that memory of theirs when they were younger and he had said something very similar. She had said something like this as well and it made him feel horrible for putting her up with everyone else of the world when he told her they were all so cruel to him and clearly—she was not.

Matsuri's eyes then came to look at Gaara. He saw them slightly watered, but not as much as he thought they would be. In her eyes though there was sorrow and pity . . .for him.

"Shall we go Matsuri-sama?" the movers asked.

Matsuri still kept her eyes on Gaara though. After a couple pauses in time she turned her head slightly to them and said—

"Yeah."

"Okay," they said as they took up her belongings and set out to her home.

Matsuri turned with them and then looked back at Gaara. She saw in his eyes the regret and sorrow. They kept saying 'gomenasai, gomenasai' to her. She sucked in her lips and just sighed.

She turned to him once more and just starred at him. Both knew they didn't need words to speak to one another—they knew each other that well. It had been that way ever since they were little and even through Gaara's demonic years.

The more Matsuri looked at Gaara the more she began to see her little Gaara-kun. It made her heart smile just a bit . . . even though it was breaking all over again. She still didn't understand how her best friend could do such an evil thing to her. It just broke her into pieces.

Matsuri knew it was time to leave. Gaara had let her go and wanted her to be free. He wanted to give back the life she never got a chance to live when she was with him. He saw it as better for her and so if he did then she would to.

Matsuri blinked and out of natural reaction that she had been doing for the past while she stepped closer to him and kissed him goodbye. She then backed away to see in his eyes the regret from taking so much from her for his own pleasure.

"Goodbye," she exhaled as she closed her eyes and turned from him to leave.

She walked off with the movers as Gaara watched her go. It was kind of hard to imagine he'd ever do this, but he did. It's what a true friend would do . . . right Naruto? A true friend would do what was best for their friend and for Matsuri . . . it was to let her go. Gaara hoped he was doing the right thing for this was still so new to him—caring and kindness, and friendship.

Matsuri looked forward and saw the sun setting before her. She couldn't help but give off a smile. She could still hear her and little Gaara saying 'come on, let's go watch the sun set together and tomorrow let's watch it rise!'. Once upon a time that was and a long time ago it seemed. What she wouldn't give to know those times again . . . it was the best moments of her life . . . in a time when Gaara made her feel alive and worth living for.

She looked back to see him still standing there and starring at her. It wouldn't hurt for him to wave goodbye to her, but that just wasn't Gaara and she understood completely. She inhaled and felt as if this was a new experience to her. Gaara had been all her life and so she knew it would take some getting used to until she was independent on herself, but she knew she could do it . . . it was one of the reasons Gaara let her go—he believed in her and so she must as well.

She watched Gaara vanish in the distance until she saw Kankuro and Temari come to Gaara and appear to tell him something. She didn't know what it was, but before she knew it they jumped off together. It was then she realized they probably had to go on an important mission so in her heart she bide him farewell and wished him a safe journey.


	14. Letting Go

It wasn't long before Matsuri was starring at her old home where she and her parents used to live . . . well her more than most because her parents were always out on missions, but she still had some good times with them. Especially in her early years when she was little. That was the time when they spent the most time with her and she loved it—oh if she could relive it again she would.

She gave off a small smile at the remembrance of her younger years, but that was that and it was never coming back. She inhaled as she went inside and the movers had placed her belongings where she wanted them. After they had she bid them thank-you and goodbye and then goodnight. Now it was just her in that lonely house.

She sighed seeing everything was left just as it was the last she was there. Many of the furniture were covered with sheets though due to the amount of dust everything's gathered. Well—that was the first order in business . . . take all the sheets off everything.

Matsuri inhaled and exhaled as she rolled up her sleeves and prepared to get dirty. She spent all night cleaning up everything and placing her belongings where they should be. She decided to make her old room into a guest room just in case anyone wanted to stay for a night and moved all her things into her parents room—yeah, she was old enough to handle this room.

As soon as she got the last thing done she looked out of her window and saw the sun rising. She smiled realizing she had spent the whole night preparing this home for herself and that she had gotten no sleep whatsoever. She then realized as well that she wasn't even tired. She always spent so much time sleeping when she was with Gaara that she felt like she could stay up for days.

She did feel the strain in her muscles from all the work she had done. She wasn't used to it that much and so it felt pretty good to her. She needed to gain a little bit more muscle if she was going to be a shinobi.

Matsuri smiled at the thought. That's right—she was going to be a shinobi like her parents. If she was going to live by herself then she needed to take care of herself and that meant defend herself from any threat that come her way.

Sure she was a bit old to join the academy, but she could do it. She was sure of it. Gaara had pretty much taken her place in the ninja world, but she wanted to take it back and be like her parents—be great shinobis like them. She was sure she could do it.

She inhaled and exhaled as she looked at the sun rising in the sky. It was a new day and a new life for her. She wasn't Gaara's Matsuri any more. She was just . . . Matsuri.

Still though . . . she remembered that she wasn't supposed to become a shinobi. She remembered that her and Gaara made a promise that she wouldn't for Gaara would be her protector—her shinobi. She chuckled remembering her asking that if she couldn't be a shinobi then what could she be . . . she remembered how cute Gaara looked thinking so hard of what she could be and how cute he sounded when he said 'my wife'.

Oh they were so young back then she wondered if he even knew what a wife was. He apparently knew what a fiancé was seeing how they decided to remain that until they became older. Oh those were the best days . . . the days of their innocence when everything was good to them . . . when they were good to each other.

Matsuri often wondered how a true friendship like that could end. She guessed it was bound to, but usually when one of the friends runs away from the other—not when one lets the other go. It seemed like a sad love story to Matsuri . . . she always thought Gaara needed love, but now where was he to get it? Could it be possible he had friends elsewhere? Could that be the reason he retuned in such a different mood?

She didn't know and didn't know if she wanted to know. She guessed she just needed to learn to let go mentally and physically. It was somewhat hard seeing how long she was with Gaara. They still shared that bond that would never be cut, but now that bond was free and enabled to let other bonds attach.

Matsuri smiled knowing Gaara wanted her to make other friends and live life to the fullest. He must have known that she could never as long as she was with him. She understood—she seemed to always understand.

That whole day Matsuri spent pondering things and making her home into a home full of new beginnings. That day she did. It took until late at night, but she was done. The next day she'd go join the academy and start her career as a shinobi for Suna. Right now though—she was tired.

She went to her new room and slept though it was a bit difficult. She still wasn't used to sleeping without Gaara by her side clinging onto her. Sure she got the chance the past month or so, but that was just one month without him. How can you get used to something when it was your routine most of the time? She guessed she'd just have to get used to this a day at a time.

The first night though was hard for her. She kept waking up in natural reaction strangely waiting for Gaara to come and take her. Sometimes she was so tired when she opened her eyes that she began to see Gaara standing at her door with his arms crossed just starring at her. Once she rubbed them and looked again he wasn't there.

Did her body ache for Gaara that bad? Was she so brainwashed by Gaara? She never thought just being away from him like this was going to be this bad. Seeing him everywhere made her uneasy.

Matsuri even dreamt of Gaara. It was always the same—she was still in his room and living with him. He would be out training until he returned home and came to her to passionately take her like he did the night before he left to the chunin exams. Matsuri wasn't going to lie—she liked it, but after realizing how much Gaara controlled her life she began to force herself to dream of other dreams like her parents—it sometimes worked and sometimes didn't, but before she knew it she was dreaming in peace . . . without Gaara.

When Matsuri joined the academy many people were surprised to see her there. She didn't care what they said or thought she was there to learn to become a shinobi and that is what she was going to do. She studied hard and listened closely to the teachers. So she wasn't the brightest in her class, but at least she would pass with average grades.

It had been a while now since she had last seen Gaara. She had seen him once after his mission, but that was from a distance and she doubted he saw her. Perhaps he's moved on as well. He always seemed so solemn all the time and carefree—perhaps he has, if so then she was happy for him, at least he could as well.

It wasn't long before Matsuri made some friends of her own. Friends to chat with and sit together. Of course it took a while for Matsuri to convince them that she was free of Gaara and that no matter what he wouldn't intervene or show up again in her life. Once they knew that was a fact they began calling her 'Matsuri-san' instead of 'Matsuri-sama' and not being afraid to come near her.

Matsuri was glad they took so kindly to her, but wondered often on how Gaara was doing. If he made any friends or if he had risen to chunin yet. She wondered if she should be thinking of him so much if she was indeed free from him, but no it wasn't wrong to be thinking of an old friend.

One of the best days of Matsuri's life after all this would probably be graduation day. When she was officially called a genin. Oh she was so proud for now she could be officially called a shinobi—well, more or less. She wasn't that great or anything, but once she got a sensei she knew he or she'd make her great.

One thing she knew she needed to work on was her weapon fear. One of the reasons why she passed was because she scored pretty high in the written test, but handling weapons she got a zero. Ever since her parents were killed by countless weapons she refused to touch a weapon—anything sharp or anything that could be used to kill she just didn't trust. She knew though that to be a ninja she'd have to get over that fear—she'd just have to—especially if it was to save her own life or the life of a comrade.

She didn't think about that now though. She'd have plenty of time to when it came time to pick a sensei. They'd help her she knew it. A sensei was always somewhat of a friend to you who can help you through anything.

"Matsuri-chan!" smiled some of her friends as they came up to her just watching her look at her headband, which she used for a necklace. "Are you excited?!"

"What, about getting to meet our sensei today?" asked Matsuri with a smile. "Of course I am."

"I heard there's going to be three to pick from," said one of her friends as she clasped her hands together in front of her chin.

"Just three?" asked Matsuri. "Well considering how many of us there is are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Of course," said one. "These three are supposed to be pretty tough and capable of taking on many students."

"If you say so," said Matsuri. "When are we going out to meet them?"

"In a few," said another.

And so they waited until their teacher came and told them it was time to come with him and go pick their sensei. Matsuri smiled as she stood up. She inhaled and walked with the crowd very excited about getting the training she needed from a person who knew what they were doing and would know how to help her climb that ladder to become a great shinobi.

_It's about time_, She smiled with her heart. _I know I can do it, and I know . . . my sensei will believe in me as well. Whoever he or she is I hope I get to pick the best one for me._

**Hot Shot's Girl: Well sorry this is the last chp for ya now 'cause I never really saw the ep when she got to meet her new 'sensei' I'll try and get back to you guys and I just want you to know I've already written about 20 plus chps for this story it's just the next one was missing 'cause I haven't seen the ep. Well enjoy guys and no I'm not dead and yes this story is still going on :)**


End file.
